Carefree
by Draculoramalfoy11
Summary: Spencer Reid has hiding something from his team. His one and only ex-girlfriend. She finds him and puts herself back into his life. She certainly shake things up.
1. Chapter 1

Past

Hi! I don't own Criminal Minds. But I wish I owned Dr. Spencer Reid. Yummy - "If you love something, let it go If it comes back to you , its yours forever If it doesn't, then it was never meant to be" - Source Unknown

In a club, near Quantico, Virginia, a team of 3 people sat on a booth, while there friend got their drink.

SSA Derek Morgan, a good-looking dark-skinned buff 39 year old, laid the drinks for his colleagues Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia, a plump bubbly flamboyant blonde, SSAEmily Prentiss, a dark-haired dark eyed 41 year old woman, and Dr. Spencer Reid, a cute pale 30 year old brunette with brown eyes.

Morgan looked at Reid," Reid, loosen a little, your so stiff, man."

Nearby, a beautiful blonde woman stopped and looked at the group but no one noticed.

Reid turned toward him and was about to speak but was interrupted by her.

"Um- Excuse me," she said to Morgan.

He smiled,"Yes,"

"Did you say Reid, like R-E-I-D? As a last name?"

Reid looked up at her and recognition spreads across his face. Then he blushed.

She stared at him. Her lips twitched.

"I knew it. It is you."

Morgan looked at the girl. She was blonde with black streaks and large gray-blue eyes. She had on thick eyeliner and mascara. She wore a black spaghetti strap tank top, a glittery black tutu, black and white striped stockings, and black converse hi-tops. And then there was Reid. With curly brown hair and brown eyes, a button up short sleeve blue shirt with a gray sweater vest and gray slacks with brown dress shoes. They looked like polar opposites.

"Um, h-hi," Reid stammered.

Morgan, Garcia, and Prentiss looked between the 2.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Emily asked.

The blonde turned to her," Oh, I'm Hannah. Hannah Lisbon. I'm a good friend of Spencer's."

They looked at him for confirmation. Derek recognized the last name but didn't say anything because he was sure that it was Alexa and not Hannah.

"Er, yeah,"

Hannah smirked," Still as awkward as ever I see."

"Would you like to sit down and tell us how you know our resident genius?" Garcia asked curiously.

Hannah looked at her.

"Sure, why not?" she sat down by her and continued," Um, we know each other cause we sorta went to school together. I'm not as smart as Spencer but I did skip 4th ,5th ,7th ,8th , and 10th grade. We were never were in the same grade though. You probably known that he was picked on a lot in school and frankly, I hate bullies. So I saw some other jerks picking on him. I went to help and when I marched over they scattered. I know I was small but I was considered tough. I mean I lived the first 9 years of my life in New York and you gotta be tough when you live there. I was a bit frightening. I picked fights with anyone who messed with me. I got in a fight with the quarterback of the football team and that's when people started to be frightened of me. Spencer was wary at first but we became good friends. I'm actually nice to people who aren't jerks. Well, we were really good friends until we reached 16 and we started dating," Penelope gasped at this, but Hannah didn't miss a beat," There wasn't much going on at first. Reid had just gotten his 1st Ph.D. and I was working for one. We had a small apartment off-campus to share when we weren't to busy. Then at 18 he sent his mom to Bennington Sanitarium and I was discovered by a modeling agencies, who would die for me even though I had never considered it as a job for me, I tried it out and I still model a little today. I had just gotten my 2nd Ph.D. and he was on his 3rd. Now I have 4 Ph.D.'s in English, Law, Criminology, and Psychology. At 21, Reid went into FBI training and I continued modeling. When he joined the BAU, we broke up because he would be traveling so much and we thought it wouldn't work," A sad smile spread across her face," Now I live in Langley and have an adoptive daughter named Cassie. She's so sweet. She's 12. And that's all I have to say if you need more you should ask the quiet one over there."

Everyone turned from her to him. He blushed more and turned to Hannah.

"Your not married?" he asked.

She smiled," I still hung up about my last breakup."

"Oh." and then he looked at the table.

Her grin widened," Spencer, I haven't dated anyone since I was 22. Your smart you figure it out. " She winked at him. The whole table gaped at her.

"Well I got to go I left my sister to watch Cassie."

"Alexa?" Reid questioned.

"Yep. For a straight A cheerleader, she didn't get the life she wanted. She's a waitress by day, bartender by night. She got pregnant at 18 and now has a son, Brendon. She says she wishes she were me when she thinks I'm not listening. Says I already have have a big enough ego for 9 people," she stands up, "Well I'll be going. Bye!"

She starts to walk off but turns around.

"Hey, Spencer, you still do magic, right?" he nods," do I check your front pocket."

She walks off. Reid reaches in to his front pocket and pulls out a business and a picture. The business card had a modeling agency on it. It also had Hannah Lisbon on it and a number. The picture had Hannah and Spencer in a car. By the way it was positioned you could tell Hannah took it. She was leaning into him from the passenger side of the red convertible. Reid was driving and had took a second to take a picture. Hannah looks so beautiful with the wind blowing through her hair and Spencer had an almost carefree look to him.

Reid lays them on the table knowing the 3 would want to see them.

"Wow, Reid, this is a nice picture of you." Garcia said.

"Yeah you look really look happy." Prentiss agreed looking at it.

"Are you gonna call her?" Morgan questioned.

"You know what? I think I'm going to go home and rest. I'm tired." Reid hurries off before they can get him with there shouts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- 3 years later

Disclaimer: I still don't own Criminal Minds but what I would do for Spencer Reid aka Matthew Gray Gubler.

A/N: I hope this makes sense. Its been 3 years and Reid and Hannah sadly lost contact again. But this case is important. - Dr. Spencer Reid sat at his desk reading a book when Derek Morgan passed him and said," Come on kid we got a case,"

Reid followed him to the conference room and took a seat between Morgan and Rossi.

"4 girls all raped within 2 weeks, the bodies of Shelley Graham, Kayla Meyer, and Dana Bradley were found in a ditch in Woodley Park. His 4th victim. Cassandra Lisbon able to escape his clutches. She's in police custody because her mom is out of state and will be there shortly," Garcia told them.

"That's odd. None if these girls seem to have anything alike. From hair color to age. Shelley Graham was 17 and Kayla Meyer was 13. Dana Bradley had black hair and Cassandra Lisbon is blonde. What's his victimology? The only thing they have in common is they are girls." Reid questioned.

"Maybe that's all he wants. A teenage girl." Morgan suggested.

"And look at how the bodies are placed. Unceremoniously laid in a park. Like they're disposable, not important." JJ pointed out.

"Maybe there not. Maybe he's using these girls to work up to something bigger." Rossi said.

" 's go. Wheels up in 30." Hotch announced.

The plane ride was pretty uneventful. They were each still a bit stumped. And with Prentiss gone didn't help either because they were down a agent.

The team arrived at Langley Police Station at 3 o'clock sharp. A tall 36 year old brunette women walked out to greet them.

"Hello, I'm Sheriff Lisa Flanagan," she said shaking everyone's hand," Thank you for coming. We have the conference room set up for you and we have Cassandra Lisbon. I just got off the phone talking to her mom. Odd one she is. When she comes, you'll know. She'll really stick out. You can follow me in."

The team followed her to the conference room.

"I'll let you guys settle." Lisa shut the door as she left the room.

"Okay, Reid and Morgan go question Cassandra and her mom when she gets here. Rossi, you and I will scope out the crime scene." Hotch ordered.

Reid was slightly nervous and a bit twitchy.

"Why would Hotch send me to talk to children?" He asked Morgan.

"Reid, its a 15 year old teenage girl not a 5 year old kindergartener. I don't think she'll be affected by the Reid Effect." Morgan reassured him.

"What's the Reid Effect?" asked a curious voice. They turn to see a girl with curly blonde hair and overly large brown eyes with a sprinkle of freckles on her pale nose. She wore red skinny jeans with ripped knees and paint stains matched with a black hoodie.

"The Reid Effect is the problem Reid has when he get near children or dogs. Children cry, dogs growl." Morgan explained.

"Oh," she nods and sits back down on the chair in the hallway.

Reid stammered," Um, c-could you, um, follow us t-to the interview r-room?"

She shrugged," Sure,"

"I'm SSA Derek Morgan and this is SSA Dr. Spencer Reid. And we obviously know who you are Cassandra."

She groaned," Don't call me Cassandra. I go by Cassie and that's it."

By then they had gotten to the interview room.

Cassie stopped," Wait, did you say Spencer Reid?"

"Yes, That's me," Reid said, calmer than usually.

Then a voice ran threw the halls of the station.

"Where is my daughter? I'm Hannah Lisbon."

Reid stiffened. How could I have not noticed? He thought. How many Lisbon's live in Langley and have a daughter named Cassie? He still remembered that night at the bar. He had never worked up the courage to call.

A slightly disheveled woman ran around the corner in lime green skinny jeans and purple tank top with a orange jacket. She was just a rainbow of color and certainly did stick out.

"Cassie," she squealed as she ran and hugged her daughter. Cassie sqiurmed in her arms.

"Mom, please let go of me. I can't breathe."

"Are you okay? You're not really hurt, that bad are you? Oh this is all my fault. I shouldn't have took that case. I could have protected you. I'm going to get you a new nanny. Or better. I'll quit my job and just continue modeling. Yeah that'll work. And- bllleeah." Cassie had just put her hand over her mom's mouth.

"Mom, this isn't your fault. Do not quit your job. You love it. But you can fire the nanny. I hate her." she reassured her mom.

Hannah nodded and turned to look at us. Then her eyes widened.

She just stares at Reid.

"Spencer," he nodded.

"Oh, well you guys are supposed to interview Cassie. Why don't you get on with it." she said, her face flushed.

Morgan turned to Reid.

"Reid, I'll talk to Cassie. Why don't you help Ms. Lisbon calm down? Ok. Let's go Cassie."

Before leaving, Cassie mouthed to her mom," You were right. He is geekishly cute." and gives her a thumbs up.

They stood in awkward silence for a few seconds before Hannah groaned.

"What's wrong?" Reid asked.

She answered," I hate awkward silence. They're useless and time consuming," she started walking," Do they have coffee here? When you show me where its at, please sprout out some statistics about coffee to fill the silence. Now lead the way, sire."

"Did you know that coffee beans are the seeds of a fruit similar to a cherry? Did you know that most of the world's coffee is grown by small-scale coffee farming families? Coffee is actually the world's second most traded commodity, taking a backseat only to petroleum, with the coffee market earning nearly sixty billion dollars annually. The importance of coffee in the world cannot be denied; here are some coffee facts and statistics that coffee aficionados may not even know." he rambled.

"Thank you for always remembering random facts like that. I just makes my day." she smiled at him.

"Um, your welcome."

When they reached the coffeemaker, Hannah immediately went to work.

She still so fast about. I guess that's what happens when you work part time at a coffee shop. He thought.

"Do you still like your coffee with enough sugar to keep a kid up for 2 weeks?" she asked.

"Er, yeah."

He reached to hand her some sugar and their hands brushed. Reid retracted his and he blushed. She continued working but if someone were to look closely, they would see a faint blush.

She handed him a coffee and stood next to him, drinking her own. People passed by them but no one paid close attention.

Hannah turned to look at him.

"How come you never called me?"

Reid looked at her.

"I couldn't work up the courage too." he answered.

She snorted," Courage. It's just me. You're best friend since we were 9. We dated for 8 years. You need a better excuse," her nose twitched as she looked him over as she left," and more color to your wardrobe."

Hannah took off into the direction of her daughter.

JJ came around the corner and saw Hannah before she disappeared from sight.

"Who's that?" she asked curiously.

"Hannah Lisbon, Cassandra Lisbon's daughter and my only ex-girlfriend." he said walking off.

"You had a ex-girlfriend. From when?" She asked following him.

A/N: I hope you liked it. If you didn't, let me know. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back, punks. Still own nothing. Still want MGG.

Reid kept walking in the direction that Hannah went. JJ had finally stopped pestering him about his ex-girlfriend.

Reid found Hannah talking to Hotch and tried to listen in on the conversation.

"But Agent Hotchner, I can take care of my daughter. I know how to work a gun," Hotch opened his mouth to talk but she cut across him," I don't care if a psycho is after my daughter, I can look after her. I do not need an escort or a police officer to stay at my house. I'm fine."

Reid was astounded. People never usually yelled or defied Hotch. Morgan being an exception. Hotch carried a feeling of authority with him.

"Agent Lisbon," Agent? Reid thought," I realize you possess the ability to defend yourself but it's protocol. I'll even have 2 of my agents escort you home and stay there to keep you safe."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I want to ride in my car and not a black SUV."

"Fine."

Reid started walking in the other direction but Hotch noticed him.

"Reid, you and Morgan can escort Ms. Lisbon and her daughter home."

Spencer sighed nearly silently but nodded.

Morgan and Cassie came from the interview room not long after.

"Morgan, you and Reid will be escorting Ms. Lisbon and Cassandra home and will be there if anything happens. We know enough about serial killers and rapist to know they do not like to leave behind witnesses." Hotch told him.

"Great, say that. We don't want to scare anybody," Hannah said sarcastically.

Hotch glared at her but held his tongue.

"Why us and not one of the officers here?" Morgan questioned.

Hotch answered," This is a ... special case."

Morgan and Reid looked confused but Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Cass, I brought Rose." Hannah told her why walking toward the parking lot.

"Rose?" Morgan asked confused, while a small smile twitched on Reid's face.

Hannah pulled out her keys," Yes , Rose," she clicked a button on one of her keychains and a car in the lot went off. A bright red convertible.

"Derek, this is Rose," Cassie smiled, then yelled," I get shotgun."

She race toward the car and jumped in. Literally. She didn't open the door just jump over it right into the seat.

Hannah did the same. Reid and Morgan started walking toward one of the SUV.

Hannah shook her head.

"No. I have bad memories with a black SUV. I got chased by one once that's not happening again. Ride with me and I'll drive you back in the morning. Now hop in," she patted the side of her car.

Morgan and Reid reluctantly got in the back of the convertible. They were also curious to when she got chased by a black SUV.

Hannah pulled out and started speeding down the road.

"Don't you think you should slow down?" Reid asked.

"Na, I'm good,"

Reid cringed as the harsh wind hit his face.

About 15 minutes later, Hannah pulled into the round driveway of a Victorian white mansion.

Reid looked stunned.

Hannah smiled," Yeah took a lot to get this. Had to save money from my jobs and some money I inherited from my grandma and grandpa. But ta-da."

Hannah got out of the car and tossed her keys to a tall man, who Reid swore hadn't been there before.

The tall man got in the car and drove it in away without a word.

Hannah walked up and pushed the double doors open. They stepped into a large foyer with a long hallway leading in on direction, a grand stair case.

Cassie ran upstairs and opened a decorative door. Then she shut it.

"Well, that was fast. I expected a second more. I wonder what she does up there. Hmmmm.." Hannah mused, " Anyway I have no idea what your supposed to do. There's a kitchen down the hall. Tell the kitchen staff whatcha need and they'll make it. I have a trillion guest rooms take whatcha want. They all have bathroom attached. If you need me, tell be in my room doing something."

She skipped off to her room.

"I'm going to check out these guest rooms. With a house like this they're probably spectacular. Better than a hotel room that is." Morgan said jogging up the stairs. Reid stood there for a second. Then walked up the stairs. He stopped wondering where he was going. Then he headed in the direction Hannah went.

He stopped in front of her door wondering why he went there but still went in there.

Hannah's room was... oddly normal. Well for her. The walls were aqua green. She had a large purple bed and hundreds of books lining the 11 bookshelves. She had a flat screen TV with a DVD player and shelves of movies. Then 2 doors that likely lead to a closet and a bathroom.

Hannah looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

"Um, hey," Reid look at my feet," I, um, w-wanted t-to apologize for not calling you those years ago. I wanted to but I was.."

He heard movement in the room and felt small arms encircle his waist. Even though Reid hated physical contact, this was okay with him because he was used to these arms. He even wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed your awkwardness, Spencer," she mumbled her head resting on his chest.

"It's okay you didn't call. I sort of shoved my self on you. I'm a bit annoying."

"No, your not, "he said instinctively.

She looked up at him with her big eyes.

She unwrapped her self from him and grabbed his hand and lead him over to her bed. She let go of his hand. Then walk around to the left side of the bed and flopped down. He just stood there. She groaned, reached across the bed,and grabbed his hand to yank him onto the right side of the bed.

"Now that I got you here, you are going to tell what I missed the last 8 years. That I couldn't hack off the computer or read in a newspaper." Hannah demanded.

"You hacked computer to read things about me."

"Of course, I'm a naturally curious person."

Then she proceeded to flick him on the head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For being Lila Archer's mystery man. I didn't like her."

"You never liked any girls I talked too."

"Because they all the ones I hated flirted with you."

"You were like my mom."

"If by that you mean a sexy, smart, amazingly beautiful super model you're attracted too, then thank you."

Eventually, they fell asleep next one and other.

Morgan realized he had been watch TV for at least an hour and had no idea where his colleague had gone. He looked in all the guest rooms in the hallway. Once he figured Reid wasn't in there, he went to Cassie's room and knocked on her door.

"Yeah!" she yelled.

Morgan poked his head in the doorway. Cassie had a nice room. Purple walls, sky blue bed, a flat screen TV, a desk, and 3 bookshelves. She had changed into pajama pants and a tank top.

"What's up?" she asked, putting a bookmark in the book she was reading.

"Have you seen Reid?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, he was heading that way," she said getting off her bed.

He looked down the hall. There was a set of double doors and a decorative white door.

"What's down there?"

"The doors to the staff quarters and..., " she gave Morgan a wide eyed look," my mom's room."

Morgan's eyes widened too and the pair walked quietly to the door.

Cassie lightly opened it to reveal Hannah and Spencer curled up asleep on her bed. Hannah was snuggled against him her head in his chest and his arms around her.

Cassie gave a quiet squeal and ran to her room, coming back with her phone. A flash went through the room as she took a picture. Morgan pulled out his phone and did the same.

"Garcia's gonna love this."

They shut the door quietly behind them.

A thought occurred to Morgan.

"For a victim of rape and being kidnapped, you seem to be taking all of this well." he stated at her.

"Well I try to stay positive and think of the happy things. I was adopted. I came from a prostitute mom and a heroin addict dad. Now I have all this. I'm happy. I also try to stay strong. My mom is strong. She has to be with her job." Even an idiot could see this girl's mom was her hero.

"What does your mom do so that she has to be strong?" Morgan asked.

Cassie looked surprised," You guys didn't know. My mom's a CIA agent. I like to call her a spy, though."

A/N: I hope you like it because now my arm is cramped.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey y'all. I still own nothing. Sigh. I want MGG still.

Oh, and I want to say I'm sorry about my mistake in chapter 2. I now realize that Langley and Quantico are close enough to drive too. They wouldn't need a plane. I'm sorry but I'm not from Virginia. I'll see if I can fix it but I'm not sure. I'm doing all this on my Windows Phone.

Spacespacespacespacespacespa ce

Reid woke up with the smell of lavender, peppermint, and chocolate. And something was tickling his nose. And something warm and soft in his arms. That's odd. What was in his bed? Then it all came back to him.

His eyes flashed open and he saw Hannah's blonde hair.

He stated to unwrap himself but Hannah murmured in her sleep," No, don't," and snuggled closer to him.

Reid knew it would be pointless to argue. This girl could win in argument in her sleep. Literally.

He got closer and laid there with Hannah in his arms. Its started triggering memories.

******************************* November 9, 1997

16 year-old Spencer sat in a booth watch his best friend work around the coffee shop. She went around the shop in blue jeans, one of Spencer's red ties tied around her head, a red tank top, black Chuck Taylor's, and a green and white plaid apron. She moved around the shop with unbelievable speed.

Reid wore a white button up shirt and brown slacks with black converse.

He smiled when she flopped down across from him and rest get head in her arms on the table, groaning. Spencer placed a hand on hers.

She shot up as though feeling an electrical shock.

"You okay," he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just dandy," she answered sarcastically," Thank god the day is almost over. I'm going home and sleeping till noon."

"Fine," Reid smiled," Now can I have a large coffee with extra cream and sugar."

Hannah glared at him. She pulled herself up. 1 minute and 25 seconds later she came back and place the cup on the table and had another in her hand. She had discarded her apron, put on her purple winter coat, his black, and started leading Spencer out the door.

When they got out Hannah started leaning against Spencer. He immediately wrapped his arm around her curvy frame.

She smiled up at him.

"I love you. You know that. You are just awesome," she said, her face in his side. To passers by they looked like a couple. To be truthful they nearly were. They were everything a couple should be. But they didn't consider themselves that even if they shared a small apartment or were attracted to each other.

Reid kissed her head," Love you too, you dork."

"Hey, stop stealing my words! I taught that to you, you geek."

A old lady on the street smiled.

"Oh, it warms my heart to see 2 young people find love in one and other," her wrinkled face was so kind looking.

Hannah smiled," Thanks."

"You 2 look so happy together. Don't give that up."

Reid was blushing but Hannah continued smiling.

"Good day, ma'am," Hannah told her.

When they were far away enough for here not to hear, Reid pulled himself from her and dragged them into an alley.

He frowned," Why did you tell her we were dating?"

Hannah sighed," Spencer, we practically are. Ethan asked when we were going to make it official. Alexa asked. Even my parents and older brother, Troy asked. So why not. You love me and I love you. Do we need anymore than that?" she stared, looking for a answer.

He stammered," Um, what about, um uh, that, um," she sighed and walked up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him down to her short height and into a kiss. Reid stood stunned for a second but his coffee slid out of his hand as he then wrapped his arms around her waist. He could feel the energy surging although his body and the warmth of a body in his arms. He must have been hiding some strength because he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his thin waist.

She pulled away and rested her forehead against his.

"Official?" she asked innocently.

"Official," he repeated, pulling get in for another kiss.

******************************* Spencer remembered how she always brought out a more flirtatious, confident, fun and well... carefree side of him. She did that to everybody. Like a ball sunshiny happiness.

******************************* December 25, 2001

20 year old Reid sat reading a large book while a amazing smell came from the small kitchen of their apartment.

Hannah came from the kitchen and stood in front of Spencer and pulled his book down.

"Listen to me carefully. I'm taking a shower. I need you to take the turkey out of the oven in 10 minutes. Okay?" she said very slowly.

"Okay," he said going back to his book, listening to the shower.

20 minutes later, the smoke alarms went off.

Reid then realized he forgot to take the turkey out of the oven. He tossed his book down and ran to the kitchen. He started coughing because of the white smoke every where.

The shower shut off and Hannah ran around the corner in a towel.

"Reid!" she screeched," You were supposed to take it out 10 minutes ago."

She grabbed a dish towel and started waving it in front of the smoke detector. While Reid was pulling the burning turkey out of the oven.

She finally got the detector to stop. Reid sat the burning turkey on the table.

Hannah sighed," I should have never trusted you to do anything to do with cooking. You are forbade from using a stove."

Reid looked down and rubbed the back of his neck, looking embarrassed.

Hannah walked up and hugged him.

"I still love you. Even if you can't cook with a stove. I don't even like turkey much anyway. Now give me a statistic about house fires."

"Many different things can result in a house fire although it is sometimes difficult to discover the exact cause of a specific fire. In 36.4 percent of the time, the cause remains unknown. The largest known cause of house fires, 26.4 percent is cooking. Heaters cause 11.4 percent, candles cause 5.4 percent, smoking causes 2.1 percent, and children playing with matches cause 0.4 percent of the house fires according to the USFA." he stated.

"Yes my lovely genius. I have to go finish my shower. Feel free to join me if you like." she winked as she walked back to the bathroom.

"I might take you up on that," he yelled back.

"You would." ******************************* Spencer smiled at that one. They were always like that. Even in public. The stares they got were funny.

******************************* June 6, 1999

"Reid, you have a really cute butt." 18 year old Hannah told Reid and then proceeded to smack it.

Hannah had convinced Reid to go to a pool and since it was her 18th birthday, he couldn't object.

"How does it feel dating an older woman?" Ethan had asked Reid earlier.

"By 4 months, 3 days, 2 minutes, and 45 seconds. Big deal." Reid said flustered. Hannah started laughing.

Hannah's birthday was luckily a day that the pool wasn't very crowded. There were 3 families and 5 other couples.

Hannah chose a nice spot and laid our stuff out.

She pulled off her shirt and pants to reveal a purple bikini with white polka dots. She then turned to Spencer were he sat in the grass.

"I'm good," he said consciously tugging on his shirt.

She sat on her knees down next to him.

"Reid, don't be self-conscious on my birthday. Please," she begged while rubbing his arm soothingly.

Hannah grabbed the hem of his shirt and started to pull his shirt up but he fought back. They to the point where she ended up straddling him and pulling his shirt off.

Then she smiled," This must look really wrong to the people here."

She hopped off him and pulled him toward the pool.

"I know your hugely tall and probably about, 6'1 but I'm only 5'4 so we can't go far unless your willing to hold me,"she grinned at him,"Won't be to much, will I?"

"Well,66% of the total adult population in this country is currently overweight or obese.78% of African-American women are currently overweight or obese.75% of Mexican-American men are currently overweight or obese," Reid paused, knowing how sensitive Hannah is about weight," But I don't think you are."

Hannah smirked," Smart answer,"

She ran to the side of the pool and jump in cannonball style.

Hannah swam to the side of pool and looked at Reid with her large blue-grey eyes. He sighed and eased himself into the cold water.

Reid shivered at the coldness of the water. Hannah pouted and wrapped her arms around him.

She looked up at him.

"Is it really so cold that on a hot spring/summer day, a thin 17 year old shivers in the water?" her eyes narrowed," Or were you tricking me in hugging you to get you warmer?"

He looked at her confused," No, I'm really this cold and you," he said tapping her nose with a long finger," are very odd."

Hannah scrunched up her nose, then opened her mouth and said"I have to be. I'm dating you." Reid pouted," That's cold,"

"You realize how ridiculous we sound right now," she asked.

He nodded.

"Let's have fun, Spencer," she starts swimming around doing little underwater gymnastics. Then she just disappeared.

Suddenly, Spencer felt something on his back and next thing he knew he was underwater.

Reid pulled himself back up.

"Hannah," he coughed," You could have warned me. I got water up my nose."

"But then you have been prepared to throw me off." she countered.

Reid shook his head. Hannah smiled.

Then she hugged Reid for the second time.

"I love you," she mumbled.

"I love you, too." ******************************* Reid and Hannah had a lot of things in common. Like their love of Halloween, coffee, and being super smart.

But they're also very different. Hannah sees the world in shining color, Reid in black and white. Hannah is rash and doesn't think before she does something, Reid is cautious and over thinks everything.

******************************* October 9, 2002

"Come on, Spencer it's your 21st birthday. I don't care what you say. You are going to this bar. I didn't go on my birthday do we could go together on yours," Hannah yelled at Reid from the outside of the bathroom door.

"I'm good. You know what happens when people get drunk. Bad things," he retorted.

Then the bathroom door slammed open.

Hannah stood there looking irratated.

"What did you do to the door? It had a lock," Reid screeched.

She looked at the door.

"I kicked it," then she marched up to Reid and grabbed his arm," Now, you are coming with me and we are trying one if every drink on the menu."

She dragged him to Rose and strapped him down.

She took off driving toward the bar.

Hannah pulls and into the parking lot and jumped out. She yanked Spencer out and ran to the bar.

She looked for Ethan and then ran to where he sat. She slammed into the booth yanking Reid down with her.

"Remember Ethan don't drink to much you're are designated driver," Hannah reminded him.

The waitress came over and stood at the table tapping her foot impatiently.

"We'll have 1 beer, a rum, and some whiskey." Ethan ordered.

And after that the drinks kept coming until eventually this happened.

"Spencer, Hannah, I think you've had enough,"Ethan said. Hannah was giggling and hiccupping and Spencer was swaying slightly.

Ethan put money down for the bill.

"Come on, you too."

He lead them out to the car. Spencer was a lightweight but Hannah had quite a lot before she was totally smashed.

Ethan helped them into the back and to buckle up. He got in front and started driving toward their apartment.

Hannah kept giggling and playing with Spencer's hair. He was a bit dizzy and leaning against her.

Ethan got them up in to their apartment and double-checked the locks and that they had headache medicine.

"Er, bye, guys see you tomorrow," he waved," Don't leave the apartment, just stay here and go to bed," he left.

Hannah skipped to the room with Reid trailing after her.

She walked over to Reid's dresser and striped down to her underwear. She pulled out his large Yale t-shirt. It went a few inches above her knees, really showing how much taller Reid is than her considering that was his when he was 17. Spencer just put on some red pajama pants and a navy blue t-shirt.

They laid in the bed, Hannah in Spencer's arms with her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. So their usual position.

"Spencer," she asked, still drunk," Can we get married tomorrow?"

Spencer was still drunk as well, answered," Yeah, we can go to a Vegas chapel."

"Then can we get a big house with kids."

"Yeah."

"Spencer, I love you with all my heart and will die if I ever lose you," she started crying.

He frowned," Shhh, don't cry. I love you too. With every part of my heart too."

Hannah could feel his heart racing as she leaned up and pressed a kiss onto his lips. ******************************* Reid smiled. They had been very drunk. They both had a killer headache, Hannah's was worse.

He looked at her in his arms. He had never though he would be here again.

Then Spencer noticed a glint of something around her neck. His heart sped up. He was a bit touched that she had kept it all these years.

******************************* February 14, 2002

21 year old Reid sat at his kitchen table with a coffee in his hand and a book on the table. He looked when he saw his girlfriend walk to the table, wearing one of his shirts to bed like always, a book under her arm.

She grabbed some b from the coffeemaker and a granola bar off the counter.

They sat in silence as they read.

Spencer cleared his throat," Um, Happy valentines day, Hannah."

She gave him a small smile,"Yeah,"

"I know we never do gifts but I wanted to give you something." he said.

She looked confused.

He walked into the living room and came back with a small red heart-shaped box with a red bow.

He slid it to her. She pulled the bow off and opened it. Hannah gasped.

" I really love you and that word I'd thrown around to much, but I really mean it. I trust you with my life and I don't say that a lot. You really understand me and I you. I love you Hannah."

She pulled out the necklace. On a silver chain was 3 hearts. The 1st was the biggest and was a plain silver heart. The 2nd was smaller and had little jewels outlining it. The 3rd was the same size and was also plain silver.

She jumped up and sat in my lap. She handed me the necklaces and I help her put it on.

She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. She planted a light kiss on his lips and rested her forehead on his.

"Spencer Reid, that is the 2nd most romantic thing I've ever heard."

"2nd?" he questioned.

"The first is "The day I go to my knees for another women is the day I tie out daughter's shoelace. That makes most girls turn to mush," she smiled, then her eyes narrowed," By the way, Reid a friend of mine told me tall guys like short girls because they when they hug, they can look down their shirt easier. Because if this is true than-" Spencer cut her off with a kiss.

"Would I have made that big romantic speech if I just liked you for your chest?"

"I hate when you sound more logical than me," she pouted.

He smiled at her and pulled her closer.

"Do you remember when me first met?" he asked.

"Yes. Though I couldn't tell you how it smelled that day unlike you. A photographic memory is not the same as a eidetic." ******************************* September 8, 1990

9 year old Spencer Reid ran from his 8th grade classmates/tormentors.

He had done this almost daily. He was used to it.

But then they cornered him in the park. He looked around for a exit.

"No where to go, pipsqueak," sneered Tori Travers, a small girl with poker straight blonde hair.

"Yeah," Larry Carter said, a thick boy with scruffy brown hair.

They started closing in. Spencer stumbled and fell onto a tree.

Then a voice rang through the group.

'Hey, leave him alone," a short, slightly chubby blonde girl pushed through the crowd.

Jenis Feldhake, a girl with large front teeth and kinda frizzy black hair, snorted,"What are you gonna do, Chubby? Btw, lay off the Twinkies,"

The girl flushed slightly st the nickname but collected herself,"I'll get my brother, Troy. He's probably wondering where I am. You probably know him. Troy Lisbon. Quarterback of the football team. And Btw, Beaver teeth, I don't eat Twinkies," she turns to Spencer," Those thing are nasty," she turns back to the group,"Now go before I get Troy. He hates bullies, too."

Abby Gardener, a tall girl with tan skin and silky brown hair, glared at her. Marcus Hicks, short, curly brown hair, pale, did the same and grabbed her hand. Bully dating bully.

When they left, the girl reached out and helped him up.

"You okay," she asked, he nodded,"I'm Hannah Lisbon. You seem used to them but you shouldn't let them push you around. They want power and your giving them what they want."

He stuttered," I'm S-Spencer R-Reid. And t-that happens d-daily. I'm u-used to it."

"What's with the stutter? I'm not going to hurt you. And though it's contrary belief, I will not eat you, though you don't seem like the kind to believe rumors." she sighed.

"Why would you eat someone?" he asked extremely confused.

Hannah gave him a weird look,"Because I'm really fat, people think I'm going to eat them or something."

"You're not fat," he said more confused than ever.

"You know what, Spencer, I'm really gonna like you." *******************************

Spacespacespacespacespacespa ce

Hey, chapter 4. Tada.


	5. Chapter 5

Whazzup! Sorry it took so long. I will most likely will never own Criminal Minds. I wish I did own Matthew Gray Gubler though. I don't own anything but made up characters.

Hey if you want to know what Hannah and Cassie looks like click or copy-and-paste these links.

Hannah: . /hprofile-ak-snc4/41603_138637509486098_33_

Cassie

: /images/M/MV5BMTk4NzAzODY3NF5BMl5BanBn XkFtZTcwNjExNDE5Ng ._V1._SY314_CR30,0,214,314_.jpg

And

lastly, I love writing Reid and Hannah memories so you'll see a lot of them.

Derek Morgan sat up in his bed and sat up. When did these hotel beds gets so comfortable? he thought. Then he remembered where he was.

His phone went off next to his bed.

"Hello," he muttered sleepily.

"Morgan, I need you and Reid back at the station. Reid needs to start on a geographical profile and you and Rossi are going to be talking to Shelly Graham's and Dana Bradley's parents." Hotch told him.

" 'K, I'll get pretty boy and we'll be there soon." Derek answered.

"Where is Reid?" Aaron questioned.

Morgan smiled," He's having with Ms. Lisbon, his ex-girlfriend."

Hotch sounded surprised," Reid has a ex-girlfriend?"

"Yep, they broke up when Reid joined the BAU. They said it was a mutual agreement and personally, I think that they still have feelings for each other."

"Listen to you two, gossiping like old women." a voice said from the doorway. Cassie stood there, leaning on the frame, with a smirk on her face. She had changed from her pajamas into a red tank top, a leather jacket, white skinny jeans with ripped knees, and blue converse.

"Hotch, I gotta go. Me and Reid will be at the station soon." Morgan ended the call.

"It's Reid and I," she said softly.

"What?"

"You said me and Reid. That's incorrect grammar. It's Reid and I."

Derek snorted," Now you sound like Reid." He scooted over and sat on the edge of his bed.

"On the contrary, I believe I sound like my mom. She unconsciously corrects people all the time," Cassie smiled,"My mom's friend, Amanda, told how they were out for a rare drink and mom corrected this giant on his grammar, bet him 300 dollars she could out drink him, beat him at pool and darts. She walked out with 300 dollars and when Amanda asked her what the point of that was. She said that he would never forget her so by default he will never forget that it's I won't do that, Not I ain't doing that."

Derek cracked a smile.

"Now how about you and I go wake your mom and pretty boy."

"Pretty boy? Are you like gay and in love with him?" Cassie asked curiously.

Derek laughed," No, it's just a nickname,"

"Good because my mom still loves him. I get rid of any competition for her," Cassie grinned. Morgan had a large grin on his face too. Cassie and Morgan walked to Hannah's room and pushed the door open.

Hannah was snuggled even more Reid's chest and he still had his arms around her curvy waist.

"Awwwww, do we have to wake them, they look so cute?" Cassie gave him a puppy dogface.

"Sorry, kiddo we gotta," Morgan ruffled her hair. She batted his hands away.

"Kiddo?! I'm almost 16 and I refuse to be called kiddo. I'm a teenager," she stated.

They stood bickering until they heard a groan.

Spencer pulled his arms from around Hannah and stretched out.

Hannah mumbled and pulled the blanket over her head.

Spencer shook her softly.

"Mom, you need to get up," Cassie told her, sitting on the side of the large bed.

"Go the fuck away. I'm tired." she mumbled.

"Mouthy," Morgan smirked.

Cassie smiled,"Only when she's irritated."

Hannah peeked from under the covers for a second to give the 2 of them the evil eye.

Reid sat up and shook his head. He got out of the bed and ran his fingers through his hair.

Cassie grabbed Hannah's blanket and yanked.

Hannah rolled across the bed and landed on the floor.

"Cassie,"she groan," why do you hate me?" Cassie pouted,"Don't be like that. I love ya, mom. It's not my fault you're lazy."

"That's cold," Hannah murmured from the floor.

"Come on," Cassie said pulling Hannah toward the walk-in-closet.

After a minute of talking, arguing, and movement coming from the closet Hannah stepped out wearing a purple corset tank top, a white jean jacket, white bell bottom jeans and shiny silver leather boots. She carried a purple beret in her hands as Cassie lead get to the bathroom and they came out 5 minutes later, Hannah wearing purple lipstick, eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow and a mix of silver and purple glitter sprinkled on her face and clothes. Her sleek curls were tucked under her beret.

"Now I can drive you to the station," she said, much happier than before.

She grabbed a silver purse out of her closet and stuffed a bunch of items into it.

Hannah ran out of the room and Cassie followed stopping in her room to grab a black purse.

Reid and Morgan jogged down the stairs after them. Hannah's loud voice rang through the house.

"Who do you want to drive today, Cass?"

"Hmmmm," She thought before answering," Lucy,"

"Mark, could you please bring me the keys?"

The same tall man from yesterday stood before them handing Hannah a large key ring with billions of keys and odd little trinkets, like a pink bird and a picture of Cassie from 6th grade, hanging from it.

Hannah lead them down a large hallway past many doors. Then she stepped into a large living room. It had wood floors and white walls with odd looking art. There was a cream couch sitting on a small platform like area with a few matching chairs, a rug, and a glass coffee table. A large flat screen TV sat on a black entertainment center filled with movies and games discs and systems. It sat in between 2 bookshelves that lined the wall and the one wall that didn't wasn't was a glass wall overlooking the woodsy area.

She walked past all of this and into a door at the end of the room.

Hannah stepped in to the doorway and turned toward them.

She eyed Spencer and Derek.

"Now, you are about to meet my babies," She stared intensely at them,"Morgan, I can already tell that you are a cars guys but whatever you do, do not touch one of these without my permission. Reid, I know it's your thing and I don't mind it, I actually think it's kinda cute but please don't inform us about every single car we pass history or something. They can't live through it and I already know it."

Hannah flipped a light switch and walked into the large garage. In there sat 3 rows with 4 vehicles per row.

Morgan sat flabbergasted at the cars. She had a silver Ducati 848 and a Yellow Porche 911 turbo.

Reid smiled at the way Morgan looked.

Then Derek saw it. A red Ferrari F430.

"Hannah, can we drive that one?" he said sounding like a child asking his mom to ride the most awesome ride in the amusement park.

She looked at the car," How did I know you would want that one? But sorry no. We can't take Delilah. Cassie chose Lucy."

She started down the second row walking past the silver Volvo S6oR, the black Mercedes S55 AMG, and Rose, the red BMW M3 convertible.

"If you are curious the 2 we just pasted are Casey and Kaylee." she said stopping in front of a silver car.

Again, Morgan was in shock.

"Is that a Aston Martin V12 Vanquish?" He asked.

She just smiled,"Spencer, Derek, meet Lucy."

She opened the drivers door and hopped in, Cassie about to do the same with the passenger when Hannah said," Cass, don't you think you should let an adult sit in the front?"

Cassie groaned," Sure,"

She got in the back followed by Morgan. Reid took the passenger seat.

Hannah turned the car on and started slowly down the row. She hit a button on the dashboard and the large garage door opened.

She took off down the long driveway shutting the large door behind her.

When she hit the road, she hit a button that turned the radio on.

A loud song blasted through the speakers. Hannah winced and immediately turned it back down. She started searched through the stations but stopped on one right when a song started.

She looks at Cassie for just a sec and nearly squeals," It's our favorite song."

The women started singing and Hannah and Cassie sang around.

I am unwritten Can't read my mind I'm undefined

I'm just beginning The pens in my hand Ending unplanned

They sang the entire song, every word, never missing a note.

About 4 songs later,(Hannah and Cassie knew every word to all the songs.) the 4 got out and walked to the station.

Reid and Morgan walked into the conference room while Hannah and Cassie just stood outside there.

Reid walked up to the map and started putting colorful pins and drawing lines on it.

"Agent Hotchner, is it okay for me to go to my work? I'm pretty sure it's safe there." Hannah asked Hotch with a bored look on her face.

"What do you plan to do with Cassie?"

She responded," I have a couch , overstuffed bookshelves, and hidden toys in my office, she'll find something to do."

Hotch just nodded and sends them off.

Before they leave Spencer stopped Hannah and said,"Hannah, since when do modeling agencies have offices for models?"

She smiled,"They don't," she reached a hand in to her purse and pulled out a ID badge,"but the CIA does. Not for models, of course but agents."

She tossed it to him and he caught it surprisingly. On it read: Hannah Lisbon: National Clandestine Service (NCS) Central Intelligence Agency (CIA)

On the back it had height (5'4), weight (125), eye color (blue-gray), hair color (blonde), date of birth (June 6, 1981), and where she's from (Langley, Virginia) plus a picture of her. So almost like a drivers license.

He handed it back to her. She smiled at him and she and Cassie were on their way.

Spencer was slightly in awe at her. He shook his head and went back to the geographical profile.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Hannah's Point of View

I smiled and skipped as I walked through the doors of the CIA.

Cassie and I literally ran to the security desk. Bart Simmons, the guard, sighed at us. I handed him my badge ID.

He ran it through some scanner thingy and gave it back to me along with a little visitor necklace for Cassie.

I handed it to her as I marched to my office, Cassie following mimicking my march.

I waved at people as I walked by. I flipped off Paul Burton. When we got to my office, I slammed the door open and walked into the colorful room. When I got bored I redecorated my office.

I colored each wall a different color. The red wall has the door and the window that looks over the desk mabober area. The purple wall to the right had bookshelves in a row. The wall to the purples right was black and held a large window that showed the outside and held a black leather couch with a homemade yellow afghan and black throw pillows. Lastly, the aqua green wall had more bookshelves and shelves of awards. My desk sat in front of that. It had colorful cups filled with pens, pencils, markers, and highlighters. A white MacBook and a black tray, desk held my paperwork and files inside. I also have a hidden candy carpet was shaggy and orange.

Cassie picked a book off a bookshelf. She sat on the couch and curled up with the afghan.

My boss, Amber O'Reilly, walked into my office. Amber has shoulder length black hair and almond shaped brown eyes. She didn't bat an eye at my odd clothes that she was accustom too. She was probably here to yell at me.

You see, when I was out of state, I was actually on a small undercover mission in L.A. (I had been undercover there a lot before.) This time I was Britney Turner. I had been on the mission with 5 other operatives. My good friends, Nikole Akers, Mariah Gilley, and Amanda Barnes. The other 2 were Tori Travers and Tyler Weltich. Me, Nikole (Trina), Mariah (Susie), and Amanda (Riley) were the daughters of Tori and Tyler, who were Candy and Marcus Turner. Mariah was very good with makeup and we definitely could pass off for a family. But we had to wear wigs. I was a redhead with a hair cut at all different lengths and colorful streaks. I/Britney was like the baddie/genius if the pretend family. Nikole/Trina the perfect blonde cheerleader. Mariah/Susie the girly fashionista. Amanda/Riley the sweetheart. Anyway I left in the middle so I must be in big trouble.

Before talking, I look at Cassie. She's asleep, which will really make this part easier.

"Amber, I know I shouldn't of left but look at her," I said gesturing toward Cassie," She's so young and innocent. I couldn't leave her alone during a time like this. You have children. You would comfort them if they got kidnapped and raped," Amber's eyes widen and she gasped," and-"

"Stop," Amber commanded," Say no more. I understand. Is Cassie okay?"

Amber drifted over to her and lightly brushed her fingers over her forehead, pushing her hair out of her face.

"I hope so. She thinks that she has to be all tough in stuff. The Langley Police Department brought the BAU of the FBI in to help but guess what? That includes my ex-boyfriend." I slightly gossiped but trust me, I'm not a gossiper. The only gossipers in my area are Courtney McNabb, Sarah Daniels, and Fran Douglas and they're just interning.

"You have an ex-boyfriend!" she exclaimed.

"Gee, you sure know how to bring up a girl's self-esteem," I replied sarcastically.

Amber's cheeks blazed red.

I smiled kindly,"Don't worry, he is my only ex."

Amber justed smiled,"Don't worry about the mission. Agent Akers came up with an excuse. Said you went to visit some friends of yours from your old town," she headed for the door.

Amber stopped at the doorway and turned around.

"Agent Lisbon, how many times do I have to tell you to refer to me as Agent O'Reilly?"

My grin widened," Til the day I die,"

Amber mumbled," Oh great. You're nearly impossible to kill."

"I know," I squealed annoyingly.

Amber shook her head as she walked out of my office.

Cassie wakes up just in time to see her.

"What's up?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"The sky," I replied smart-alecky.

She raises her eyebrows.

I sigh," Well, I was thinking of calling Spencer for no apparent reason."

"Okay let's do it," she replied enthusiastically, tossing her book and blanket to the floor carelessly. I really didn't care. It'll probably still be like that 2 months from now. Whenever I'm gone though, someone mysteriously comes and cleans my office. I suspect it's either Alexa, to annoy me, Troy, because he thinks he is being helpful, or Lucas, my eldest brother who is now currently at 3 kids with another on the way, because he hates mess and knows I'm not clean.

Anyway I picked up the phone and dialed his number. I put him on speakerphone too.

After 4 rings he picked up.

"Hello," he said confusedly.

"Hey," Cassie and I say in unison.

"Hannah?"

"Yep. Just me and Cass."

"Um, don't take this offensively but why are you calling me?"

I smirked," Why Spencer, I'm hurt. Can a girl not call her ex-boyfriend? Naw, I'm just kidding you. I was bored. So I called you."

"Like you used to do in college."

"Yep whenever I was bored. I just hit my speed dial and boom, I'm speaking to Dr. Reid. Hey I forgot to change my phone settings when broke up and you were the top of my speed dial until I turned 26. I've actually accidentally called you about 13 times until I got my new phone."

"Hannah, I'm a bit busy. I'm working up a geographical profile."

"Oh, hold on," I got on my computer and started do the exact same thing.

When I finished, I smiled.

"Okay, he's killing in a 25-mile radius and I imagine he lives here considering how far apart these houses are no one who here the girls screaming," Cassie winced as I had only said that because she forgot she was there," That's his comfort zone. "

Reid was silent on the other side as he was looking over the map and realizing I was right. He started his drawing and looked at the finish product.

"That's right." he said evenly.

"Told ya,"

"Thanks for the help, Hannah, but I got to go."

"Kk, love ya, bye " I said quickly before he could catch what I said and hung up.

But he heard and stood open mouthed on the other side. _

A/N: here it is. I hope I didn't take to long. If you think it's good let me know. If not still let me know. Being a writer means coming up with new good ideas and I need to know if this is good. Please and thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! I own nothing. Still want Matthew.

This chapter is intense and entirely in 1st person. _ Hannah's POV

Cassie and I walked out the doors of the CIA. She had Bart her visitors badge and we slid stylishly into Lucy.

We drove home blaring music. The best was when I'm Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO came on.

When we went to bed and Cassie slept in my bed. At 1st she grumbled about it but I think she was secretly thankful.

At about 12 A.M. I woke up to a scream and a gruff voice said,"Shut up, you bitch." _ Spencer's POV

I sat looking over the photos of the girls and the crime scene photos.

"We got nothing," Morgan said across the table. Rossi and him just got back from seeing Dana's parents and Shelley's aunt and uncle.

"They come from middle, low, and high class families, vary from single mom, dad, both parents, and aunts and uncles. Two blondes, a redhead, and one with black hair. Brown eyes, blue eyes, green and hazel. Nothing in common." Rossi stated.

We sat looking through everything there was.

Then Hotch came by strapping on his vest.

"Shots fired at 11 Elm Street."

My mouth dropped open in shock and fear," That's Hannah's address." _ Cassie's POV

Even in my sleep, I felt the hand go over my mouth and the cold barrel of the gun to my temple. It was him.

I instinctively screamed.

"Shut up, you bitch." the gun pressure increased.

Instantly I felt the bed dip and a drawer opened and closed. He looked up as did I. Through my tears I could see the blurry figure of my mom with silver Glock in her hand.

"I suggest that you put that gun down. Or I'll have to shoot." Hannah stared at him straight in the eye.

"I suggest you do the same," he snarled back.

"No thanks," she smiled at him.

2 gunshots rang through the air.

He fell to the floor, a fatal shit to the heart. Hannah's gun fell to the floor and hands went to her stomach, where the blood was seeping through her shirt.

"MOM!" I yelled, running and placing my hands on hers.

Not second later, blonde woman runs through the door. She looks at me and my mom. 2 paramedics followed after. The woman pulled me away from her. I started crying harder.

"Hey Cassie, I'm JJ. I'm gonna take you to your mom when she gets in the ambulance. Kay sweetie," she walked me down stairs and out the door.

Then I see Spencer and I run over to him.

"Spencer, m-mom g-g-got shot in the st-stomach," I said through the sobs.

He paled and his eyes widened. He grabbed my hand and ran to the ambulence.

"Sir, we can't have this way people in the ambulance," one of the ambulence men squeaked.

Spencer gave him a intimating glare.

"Do I look like I give a damn?" he asked menacingly.

Spencer pulled us in to it and there laid mom on a gurney.

We sat as they drove us to the hospital.

"Spencer, what you did, back there, it was so sexy." Hannah said unsteadily.

Spencer had a determined look on his face but if you look close enough you would see a faint blush if pink on his cheeks.

At the hospital, Spencer had to restrain me from following Hannah into surgery.

I start to cry again but I stop because I don't want Spencer to think I'm weak.

"Are you okay?" he asked concernedly.

"No. I'm fine," and suddenly he burst out laughing.

"What?!" I questioned him.

"You sound just like your mom. Lying about how you feel."

And I smiled for the first time in the last hour or so. _ Hannah's POV

I woke up with a intense pain in my stomach.

"Hmm," I said as I open my eyes.

In unison, Spencer grabbed my right hand and said,"Hannah," while Cassie grabbed my right and said,"Mom,"

I smiled and squeezed both of their hands.

"Are you in pain? Do I need to get you a doctor? Pain medication?" Spencer asked frantically.

"How about an all expenses paid trip to Jamaica?" I replied sarcastically.

"Make that trip for 2," piped up Cassie.

"3," Derek said from where he was leaning up against the wall.

"4, don't forget me," a colorful women I remembered as Penelope Garcia.

"No one is getting a trip to Jamaica," Reid said. He seemed anxious.

I smiled and rubbed his arm comfortably.

"So what'd y'all do why I slept?"

"Reid told us stories about you and your hate of hospitals. Also your many failed escapes. Like when you tricked the nurse in to giving you extra sheets so you could build a rope on climb out a 2 story window with a broken arm." Penelope said, an amused expression on her face.

"Don't judge. I was 18. People do stupid things at that age. For example, my sister got pregnant. In her 1st 3 weeks of college. She doesn't even know who the dad is. That's doesn't tell you something about college, I don't know what does." I ranted slightly.

"You have a sister. Lucky! I've always wanted a sister," Penelope said with a longing in her eyes.

I snorted," You can have mine,"

Then I see a women in a red cocktail dress and gold platform heels, messing with her keyboard-slide phone.

"Well, speak of the devil," I exclaimed. Spencer instantly pales, Cassie becomes disgruntled, and Derek and Penelope were looking around the corner curiously.

Alexa walked into the room, a tall boy with twinkling blue eyes and shiny brown hair.

I smiled," Brendon, how are you?"

"Good but we were here for you not me. God Aunt Hannah, how did manage to look that when you got shot in stomach?" he asked. Alexa looked up at her son, Brendon.

"She was shot in stomach," she said incredulous.

"Yes," he said slowly, as if explaining it to a small child.

"I thought she just fell down the stairs. She used to all the time." Alexa looked up confused. I could help but notice how much we look a like. Blonde, tan skin, and short. But she has grey-green eyes and I had blue-grey.

"You know what, Aunt Hannah, I think we'll leave now. It would benefit your health for her to leave. I love ya, Hann. Cass." Brendon turned and took his mom, her nose still in her phone, out the door.

"So, Penelope, still want a sister?" I said, smirking. _ Spencer's POV

Garcia and Morgan had left. Garcia and Hannah really got along good.

The hospital workers got Cassie a futon-like bed. I took the chair.

I was almost asleep when voice said softly," Spencer,"

My eyes opened and there laid Hannah staring at me with her blue-grey eyes.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Come here," I just complied without asking questions.

When I reached her and squatted in front of her, she cupped my have with her hands and pulled me into a kiss.

I pulled myself onto her bed and wrapped my arms around her waist, her arms doing the same to my neck.

After we kissed, she leaned her head against my chest getting lulled to sleep by my heartbeat. I kicked my shoes off and took advantage of the bed space.

Then for like the billionth time in 8 years, i thought Hannah and I shouldn't have broken up. _

Tada. This took 3 tries because a accidentally erased my first 2 times. You better like it. Jk. Review please. If you can..


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! My peeps! I'm still unowning everything. But waiting for Matthew Gray Gubler. _ Spencer's POV

For the 2nd time in the row, I woke up with another warm body next to me. All the nurses, Garcia, who had just showed up with Morgan, and Cassie were all giggling at Hannah and I. Morgan, who stood in the corner of the room, said," Er, Reid you may want to move your hand,"

Somewhere in the night, my hands slid down and my hand was now resting on Hannah's butt. I could feel myself blushing.

Hannah smiled and pulled my hand up to be back around her waist.

"It's like Ethan and the syrup all over again."

"Ethan and syrup?" Garcia asked.

Hannah grinned childishly.

"You see Ethan was 2 years older than us. He graduated at 14 but at the same time ad Reid. You know in college you have to be at least 18 to own a small apartment. So when Ethan turned 18, we all moved into. This apartment and Spencer and I were making breakfast, you see...

******************************* March 4, 1998

16 year-old Hannah walked around the kitchen dancing to the music emitting from the radio while cooking.

16-year-old Spencer followed her but he didn't dance.

A smile twitch to his lips as he watched her.

She was so happy and lose.

After finishing the pancakes she was making, she tossed them all on a plate.

"Spencer, you didn't help me at all." she pouted.

"Here let me apologize,"Spencer said.

He walked closer to her and sat her up on the kitchen table. She pulled his face to hers and wrapped her arms around his neck and he around her waist. They were so into there make out session, they didn't notice Ethan walked in the kitchen. He made a face at the fact that his to best friends are eating each other faces off where he eats. He grabbed the syrup and squirted them with it.

Hannah was the first to notice. She felt the sticky substance running down her face.

At first she was just irritated but then she realized it was in her hair.

Hannah lightly pushed Reid off her. But then she screamed.

"ETHAN! YOU GOT SYRUP IN MY HAIR!" he looked frightened for a second but then said," No PDA, where I eat. If it had been on the counter, i wouldn't have cared."

"IN MY HAIR!" She yelled.

"So," Ethan shrugged, grabbing some pancakes," its just hair."

"Just hair," she muttered," Come on, Spencer. You are helping me me wash this stuff out if my hair. Please," she gave her best puppy dog face.

He nodded, she walked up and kissed a drip of syrup on his cheek before moving to his lips.

More syrup hit them.

Hannah growled at Ethan.

"No PDA while I'm eating. At least not in front of me. Go take it to your room or something."

Hannah narrowed her eyes and stormed off. Spencer took off after her.

"Fine, Spencer come on let's go take a shower. Hope that put a nice image in your head, Ethan."

"Oh and Hannah," Ethan yelled.

"What?!" she yelled from the bathroom.

"Might want to be careful. Spencer's got some grabby hands. He was have way to much fun gripping your ass," he yelled back. ******************************* After Hannah finished telling, I could tell I was red in the face. Hannah had a light pink tinge to her face but she was enjoying herself.

"So Reid was somewhat like a normal teenage boy?" Morgan wondered aloud while Garcia said,"Did you really make him help wash your hair?"

"Yes, and of course. Do you think I would've left my hair all syrupy? But that's a whole other story. But anyway Ethan paid for later. Dude, you just don't mess with a girl's hair." Hannah shook her head.

"Now that's the truth," Garcia agreed.

******************************* March 4, 1998

Hannah stomped to the bathroom with the syrup still dropping down her face. Spencer was walking silently after her.

When they got in she slammed the door.

She turned toward the little linen closet in the bathroom and pulled out some towels.

"We aren't seriously taking shower together, are we?" Spencer asked nervously.

"Naw, I don't wanna make uncomfortable. Plus why would I subject you to seeing me naked," Hannah shuddered.

Spencer cocked her head.

"Why wouldn't you subject me too it?"

"Because I'm really fat and not all that pretty, duh. For a genius you ask a lot of dumb questions."

Spencer frowned," You are not fat, why you keep saying that baffles me. And you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

He pulled her toward him and placed a large kiss on her lips. Spencer lifted her on to the sink.

"This is so hot. We're making out while covered in syrup. I'm so telling Alexa this later so I can rub it in her face," Hannah said between kisses.

Afterward, she laid her head in his chest and he pressed his cheek in her hair.

"Even prettier than Alexa?"

"There's no competition," he reassured her.

Hannah smiled and said," Now for my hair," and she stepped away from him. Then she started to pull her shirt off.

"Whoa," Spencer's hands stopped her," what are you doing?"

She looked at him confusedly.

"I'm going to take my shirt and bra off," Spencer's eyes widened," and wrap a towel around myself so when I wash my hair I don't get my shirt wet."

Spencer nodded slowly.

When Hannah pulled her shirt off, Spencer realized he was staring and ducked his head, embarrassed.

"Aww.., thanks for being a gentlemen," Hannah said, hugging him with towel wrapped around her. Spencer hugged get back, trying not to think how the only thing between him and his girlfriend's half-naked body was a towel.

She walked over and tried to pull down the shower head while holding her towel up.

Spencer walked over grabbed the back of the towel to hold it up.

Hannah turned and smiled,"Thanks,"

Hannah pulled down the showerhead and tested it before getting on her knees, Spencer mimicking the movement, and got her hair wet.

She shampooed her hair to get all the syrup out. She washed her face and was finished.

Hannah, had Spencer do the sane thing but he was reluctant at first.

But she got him in the end.

When they finished, Hannah grabbed Spencer and kissed him.

She got her fingers tangled in his hair and let's not forget about Spencer and his supposed "grabby-hands". They laid on the floor, just making out.

Like before they didn't see Ethan come in.

At first, he was a little disgusted but decided to make a joke out of it.

Leaning against the doorframe,he smirked,"So this is how you syrup out of your hair."

They pulled apart, Hannah clutching a towel to her chest.

Ethan smirked and continued," It really wouldn't be awkward if it weren't for the fact that you two are shirtless."

Hannah blushed and hurriedly pulled on the nearest shirt which was Spencer's.

Spencer was red as a tomato and had his arms crossed protectively across his chest.

Ethan felt a small twinge of sympathy of for the couple. So he walked away without another word.

Spencer looked at Hannah, his face no longer red but still a light pink.

"Can I have my shirt back?" he asked.

She got a thoughtful look on her face.

"Hmm, maybe. I like it. It is pretty comfy."

Spencer raised his eyebrows.

Hannah sighed,"Fine but you have to hand be my bra."

She pointed to it where it sat about 2 inches from his left leg.

He blushed again and picked it up and handed it her.

She pulled his shirt off and tossed it to him before he could blink. She yanked on her bra and shirt.

Hannah jumped and offered her hand to him. He took it and she pulled him up.

They walked calmly to the kitchen. Hannah grabbed like 3 pancakes and ate them without syrup. Spencer didn't use any either.

Ethan looked at the odd 2.

"Are you 2 striking against syrup?" he asked.

"Yes," Hannah proclaimed.

Ethan looked at Spencer with raised eyebrows.

"Why not?" he said rolling his eyes at Hannah's oddness.

"Aww, thank," she said and kissed his cheek. ******************************* "Wait, is that why when we went to that waffle house, you wouldn't have syrup on your waffles?" Garcia asked me.

Hannah's mouth dropped open.

"You still haven't had syrup in 14 years?! Me either." she smiled and poked my cheek. I looked at her strangely.

"What was the point of that?" I asked.

She shrugged.

"Do you have ADHD or ADD? Or did you have it as a kid?" Morgan asked from the wall.

"Yeah, both. Let me guess. You noticed my inability to focus at one thing for longer than 30 seconds. The fact that I'm always moving, and I seem to be impulsive and do things on a limb."

He nodded.

"Well, anyway, I did get Ethan back. ******************************* March 13, 1998

Ethan walked in to the door of the apartment. Terry, his latest flame, followed.

"Now we gotta say quiet. Hannah and Spencer are here but there probably asleep in her room. They're like in a never-ending honeymoon phase."

Terry giggled," That's so cute,"

"Not when you find them making out on your kitchen table or shirtless with a towel in between them."

She just smiled. They walked into his room.

But before they could someone yelled excitedly," ETHAN PETER DUPREE!" A gorgeous girl with sleek black hair and chocolate brown eyes in one of Ethan's black t-shirt that Terry had seen him wear, came around the corner.

Then the girl's eyes fell on Terry and Ethan's arm around her waist. Her eyes widened.

"Ethan,How could you cheat on me?" she started to sob and cry.

"Amber, what's wrong?" Hannah came around the corner wearing one of Spencer's overlarge Caltech shirts.

Hannah looked at Ethan and Terry. Her mouth dropped open. She wrapped her arm around Amber's shoulders.

"Ethan," Hannah screeched.

"What's going on?" Spencer came around the corner, rubbing his eyes, shirtless in red pajama pants.

When he saw Terry, he groaned," Please man, don't make this like Crystal and Tammy."

Terry unwrapped herself from Ethan and slapped him across the face.

"Wait Terry-," He said.

"Don't," she yelled before slamming the door.

He turned to looked at the 3 others. Amber, as Hannah called her had dried her tears and was laughing along with Hannah. Spencer bit his lip to hold his back.

"What was that?" he asked confused.

"Meet my cousin, Amber, an upcoming actress. She wanted to practice so I asked if she would help me trick you. You don't put syrup in a girl's hair and I can make out it with my boyfriend anywhere in the apartment." she then proceeded to kiss Spencer intensely on the lips.

Amber walked up and stuck her hand out to Ethan," Amber Wilkins, nice to meet you."

He dazedly shook get hand.

She ran and changed her clothes in the bathroom to a tank top, jeans, and sneakers. She unattached Hannah from Spencer and gave her a big hug, then left.

Ethan walked to his room and sat on his bed and decided to never mess with Hannah again. That girls know a thing or 2 about revenge. ******************************* Third Person

They were all laughing about it until a voice from the door said," Are you always talking about me, Hannah?"

Standing in the doorway a tall man with slicked back long black hair and a scruffy beard.

"Ethan," she squealed," why do people always show up when I talk about them? Maybe I'm just like so awesome I know they're coming, so I talk about them."

"Actually, its all Reid's fault, he had his hand on her ass." Garcia commented.

Ethan shook his head.

"When did he not? You should have seen these 2 at the apartment. Everytime you turned a corner, they were going at it. It was creepy. Like two eels. I am scarred for life with what if seen." Ethan shuddered.

Morgan shook his head,"I just can't see Reid like that,"

"Are you sure about that?" Hannah quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm sure," Morgan said confusedly.

Hannah nodded. She then grabbed Spencer and pulled him into a kiss. She wrapped his arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

Garcia gasped and Morgan had a odd smile on his face.

"Our little boy is growing up!" Garcia squealed.

"Oh trust me. He grew up a long time ago. He is not as innocent as you think he may be. When it came to her there wasn't a thing he wouldn't do." Ethan said.

"When do you think they, you know," Morgan asked.

"Er, 19," Ethan guessed.

Again, Garcia gasped and Morgan said,"Well my man."

"I've lost all thoughts of innocent Reid," Penelope covered her eyes.

Ethan pointed to Hannah and Spencer.

"Look at them. Eels I tell you."

Derek made a little face. It was getting a bit gross now.

Ethan saw and pulled them apart.

Spencer was red in the face and had swollen lips. Hannah too had swollen lips and sex hair.

"Sorry, it was getting gross," Ethan said.

Spencer went even redder and Hannah just laughed. _ Can I ask you guys a question? How old do I seem to you? Just review and tell me.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello peeps. Sorry it took so long. We have a small time skip here.

Time Skip: 3 weeks _ Hannah's POV

It was rare that Spencer wasn't on a case. On the day that he was, we spent the day at a quiet coffee place. Cassie was hanging out with her friend , Bridget Akers from school. It wasn't usual for me to trust parents but Nikole, Bridget's mom, was also a CIA agent, oddly. I think that's why they get along. So much in common.

Derek convinced Spencer to let him come along. So we sat drinking coffee in a somewhat awkward silence.

Then I turned to Derek.

"Dude, why did you come? Like no offense but you look almost out of place here. You look like a guy who would spend his weekend at a gym."

He shrugged," I am that kind of guy. But does that mean I can't go to a coffee shop. No," I rolled my eyes.

I reached into my pocket and slapped a a ten dollar bill on the table.

Derek and Spencer looked at her confusied.

"Come on. We are going to a gym. But we have to make a stop at Spencer's so that I can pick something to wear out of the bag of clothes I hid there," I smiled at their still confused expressions.

"You hid a bag of clothes at my house?", Spencer asked at the same time Derek asked,"We are going to a gym?"

I nodded, answering both.

I turned and walked out of the shop. _ Derek's (Morgan) POV

I came to the shop for a few reasons.

First, I was a bit curious this girl that just showed up claiming that she was Reid's ex-girlfriend.

Second, I've heard from Reid's old friend Ethan that he was a lot different when he was he with Hannah. I couldn't miss that.

Third, I now remember the story he told about Hannah's sister, Alexa. With the pole and being naked. I wanted to ask Hannah about and why she didn't help him.

So when Hannah suggested that they go to the gym, it was perfect. He would more likely to get her alone.

"We could go to my gym," I suggested.

"Just tell me where," Hannah said.

I directed her after she stopped at Reid. She came out a sparkly black duffel bag.

She grinned," How could you miss this? I left in your bathroom cabinet."

"I'm rarely home. I wasn't going to be paying attention to it." Reid rolled his eyes. I could already see the difference.

Hannah threw the bag at me where I was sitting in the backseat of her red BMW or Rose.

She tossed herself into the bench like front seat.

When Hannah pulled up, she pulled the bag out of my hands and ran in.

She disappeared into the ladies changing room, which in this gym was used like 3 times every 6 months.

She had tossed Reid a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. He looked uncomfortable. I lead him to the changing room and waved at few familiar faces.

Reid walked uneasily into the room. He immediately went to the nearest stall.

I just went to my locker and pulled on some brown sweatpants and a blue tank top.

When I walked out, I already saw Hannah talking to just about everyone. She really is more social than Reid.

She had changed into purple yoga pants and a red tank top.

It seemed as though some guys were trying to flirt with her and she was oblivious. Being the good friend I am I tried to stop it.

"Hey Hannah, Reid's refusing to get dressed," I yelled.

Hannah smiled and took off toward the men's changing room.

A tall buff guy with light brown hair and blue eyes, Henry Tyler, followed her with his eyes until she got in there.

"Dude, she hot! I want that wrapped up and shipped to my house," Henry was known for having the worst pick up likes and just being an arrogant bastard.

He turned to me.

"Who's Reid?"

Then it hit me.

"Her best friend. Would you mind checking on them for me?"

Henry smiled,"Of course,"

He walked into the changing room and about 10 seconds later, you headed a yelp, a scream, and a screeech.

Henry came out nearly running.

He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Dude, they are like more then friends."

Hannah came out, dragging Reid with her. They're lips were red and hair tangled.

Hannah was all cheerful. Her and Reid were holding hands. Hannah lifted his hand over her hand and spin under it. He had an amused smile on his face.

Ethan was right. He was different. _ Hannah's POV

Spencer wasn't very active so he sorta stood off to the side while Derek and I worked out.

Derek and I talked while Spencer piped in sometimes.

"Hey Hannah, can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"You just did," I snickered as he gave me an irritated look," Sure what?"

"Reid told me a story about his high school years once. From when he was a senior. It had to do with your sister and-"

I cut him off,"-the football team tying him to the pole," I stopped punching the punching bags we were at.

He nodded,"Where were you during that? You and Reid were friends before that."

I sighed, pulled my gloves off, and ran my fingers through my hair.

"In high school, I protected Spencer and I from bullies to the best of my ability. The football team had known this. So while Spencer was being tied to the pole, the running back of the football team pulled me into the equipment room and beat the hell out of me. After everyone left, he just left me there, unconscious, bleeding severely. The football coach found me in the equipment room the next day. I had a broken arm, nose, busted lip, both eyes blackened, and a small concussion. The running back didn't get in trouble, my parents didn't care, my sister was part of it, and all I had were my best friends. I really wish I could've helped him but I couldn't. Actually my mom yelled at me for not being home on time."

Spencer got an angry look on his face.

I winced as I remembered my mom.

******************************* May 12, 1994

12 year old Hannah stumbled into her house after she had a person from the hospital drive her home. Her mom didn't try to come get her.

The moment she came threw the door, she heard yelling.

"Hannah Elizabeth Lynn Lisbon! Where have you been?" her mother screeched angrily.

Hannah's mom was an exceedingly beautiful women. She was tall with long blonde hair and icy blue eyes. But she had a heart made of ice that only melted for her eldest daughter.

Francesca glared at her youngest daughter.

"I was at the hospital. The running back of the football team beat me up," she said gesturing to her arm cast.

Francesca scoffed,"That's no excuse, you fat idiot. Go to your room now," Francesca hit her daughter in the face.

Hannah winced as she shuffled toward her room.

She shut the door quietly and laid quietly onto her small bed.

She hoped it wouldn't always be this way. ******************************* Spencer looked pissed as I told Derek the story. Soon his face matched.

"Your mom hit you and called you names," he asked angrily.

"Yeah. So much that I gained Anorexia/ Bulimia when I turned 15 and had a suicide attempt," I said emotionlessly. Why not tell him the whole story?

Derek's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?"

I nodded," Very,"

******************************* November 13, 1997

15 year old Spencer Reid knocked on the Lisbon's door. He came to surprise Hannah. He took a plane from Caltech to see her this weekend. Franklin, Hannah's dad, answered the door.

"She's in her room." he said flatly. He was practically emotionless.

The Lisbon's have a large house with 7 bedrooms that each have there own bathroom.

Hannah's room was near the back, Alexa's room was right next to it.

Hr lightly knocked but didn't hear anything, so he opened it and stepped into the room. Hannah wasn't in there.

Something felt wrong. The room looked exactly the same. Large purple canopy bed, lots of posters on the aqua green walls, same weird orange carpet, CD's and books laying haphazardly, a desk with a laptop, and her overflowing dresser, closet, and nightstand.

Then he saw the strip of light coming from under the bathroom door. He knocked lightly. He waited for a reply. No such reply came. He try to open it but it was locked.

He tried again.

"Hannah, Hannah, what's wrong? It's Spencer. Hannah!" he yelled.

Alexa, who had heard him from the room over and still lived there because she went to college nearby, came in and asked," What's wrong?" she looked worried.

Spencer, disregarding what she had done to him in high school, said," Hannah won't open the door."

Alexa knocked on the door.

"Hannah," she talked in a soft voice Spencer had never heard before," It's Alexa and Spencer. What's wrong? Don't worry mom's at Aunt Sapphire's house."

Still no reply. Alexa and Spencer a shared a look.

"Something's wrong."

Alexa threw her weight against the door, Spencer copying her.

After 3 times, the lock busted and the door slammed open. Alexa screamed and Spencer ran to Hannah.

She was laying in the bath tub, fully clothed, with her wrist and stomach slashed. There was blood everywhere. She had rolled her shirt up to right under her breasts. She was unnaturally thin. Her ribs and hips stuck out.

Alexa was dialing 911 and Spencer was wrapping Hannah's wrist up in towels.

"Hello," Alexa said," I need an ambulance. My sister's wrist and stomach are slit... 111 Willow Street... No, I don't know what happened...Okay please hurry."

Alexa had tears running down her face and by then Franklin ran into the room. His eyes widened.

"I already called 911, daddy, they're sending an ambulance." Alexa sobbed.

Spencer checked Hannah pulse on her neck.

"Where is that goddamn ambulance?" he yelled.

Franklin saw something sitting on the sink.

"Alexa," he pointed to them," what are those?"

She picked them up.

"They're envelopes," she looked over them. There was one addressed to her, Spencer, Franklin, Francesca, Ethan, Troy, and Lucas, her other brother.

Alexa gasped," Dad, I think she committed suicide. These are letters to us."

"Was commuting," Spencer corrected her," she is NOT dead. She WILL NOT die."

He gripped her wrist harder to stop the flow.

When the ambulance got there, they had to pry him off her. He ride on the ambulance with her though. Alexa, too. Franklin took the car, saying he needed to call Francesca, Lucas, and Troy.

The doctors had to hold Alexa and Spencer back.

Spencer fought hardest but Alexa was a screamer. They nearly had to sedate her.

They sat eventually. Franklin, Francesca, Troy, Lucas, and even Ethan, who was called by Franklin.

Alexa stood up.

"Umm..," she gulped," she left all of us a letter each. Hmmm, here." she handed them out.

Alexa's said: Dear Alexa, You were always the favorite daughter. I never had a chance. You were nearly perfect. In mom's eyes, you were the shiny first place medal and me the 11th place medal, which means nothing.

I love you Alexa. No matter what you did to Spencer. You are beautiful, smart, and a perfectionist. I believe you overwork yourself and need to loosen up. But that's what I tried to do and look where it left me. So live life to the fullest and never give up. Don't forget me and remember I'll be watching you.

I know we didn't always get along but I still love you so live a happy life.

And also know I'm happier now. If you want to blame, to take your anger out on, don't point fingers at anyone except that bitch we call mother.

Love, Your not perfect sister, Hannah

Alexa burst into tears.

Franklin's said: Dear Dad, You were a quiet person. Almost emotionless. But I know you cared. You did subtle things to help. Like distracting mom. Or buying me small things I need.

I wish I had told you I loved you more.

I'm sorry. I'm happy now. That woman, that bitch, mother I suppose I could call her, this is her fault. She degraded me. Told me I wasn't good enough. That's why thus happened.

Again I'm sorry. I love you.

Love, Your imperfect daughter, Hannah.

Franklin's eyes teared up.

Troy's said: Dear Troy, First off, you are the best brother ever. You stood up for me, helped me, and you loved me.

I wish I knew what to say but I have so little time. I always knew you would go to do great things. But studying to be a lawyer. Wow! That's amazing. But now I need to ask you a favor. Can you help press child abuse charges against mom for child must know someone. Please. For my last request.

Blame that horrible woman I used to call mother. I just got sick of it. Of being hit, smacked, kicked, being called fat, ugly, stupid, a waste of space.

I'm so sorry. I love you though. I'll be looking out for you.

Love, Your dorky sister, Hannah

Troy clenched his fist, crumbling the note.

Lucas or Luke's said: Dear Luke, We didn't know each other all that well. You were out of the house by the time I was 5. I wish I got to know you better.

But what I do know your married to a beautiful women name Cheryl. She has long dark brown hair, olive colored skin, beautiful brown eyes, and a small build. She is a secretary, you a doctor. She is pregnant with your daughter. I wish I had gotten to met her. Could you tell her about me. The good side, not the bad.

I know you won't be as sad as the others. You barely knew me. If you want to know, asks Spencer. He is the boy with brown hair and has the longest letter of them all. I love him.

I love you Lucas even though I barely knew you.

If you want to know why, it's because of that vicious woman who gave birth to me. Who would slap me and call me fat, ugly, and stupid whore. I want you to know I'm watching over you.

Love, Your "Stupid Whore" sister, Hannah

Luke, who barely knew Hannah, was shaking with anger.

Ethan's said: Dear Ethan, I remember when we first met. Spencer and I were cornered by a bunch of people. They weren't listening to my threats about my brother. So you came to help. They left. They thought you were my brother. You thought we were a pair of misfits. So you made us a trio.

I will miss seeing your smiling face, your music, and your ridiculous camera snapping pictures.

You and Spencer are the reasons I didn't do this earlier. But I can't stand it. My mother. Such a hateful women. Such a horrible women. A abuser. Physical, mental, emotional. Why? I don't know. I just hoped that she would give up first. But I guess I was to weak.

I'm sorry it has to be like this. I wish something could have been done. The thoughts were to much. And food makes me sick. I tried to not eat and throw up a lot but nothing pleased her.

So I'm done. Just done. I'll miss you so much, Ethan. I wish things were different. Don't hate me.

And Ethan, follow your dreams, not your parent's dreams. Be you, Ethan! For me!

Love, Your abused friend, Hannah

Ethan glared at Francesca and if looks could kill she would be dead.

Spencer's said: Dear Spencer, This is the hardest thing for me to right. I love you so much. I couldn't thing off my life without you. You made everything better.

I remember the day we met. It's was the happiest day of my life. I finally had a child friend. A person who was like me. Someone I could get along with. I want to be there right next to you. But Francesca ruined it. She made me hate myself. She made me Anorexic/ Bulimic. I wish I could be thinner and prettier.

You are an amazing strong person. You will live on to do great things. Get married and have little baby geniuses. If you sit and mope, I will personally come down and slap you.

I want you to help Troy. I want him to put a child abuse charge on my mother. He is a lawyer. She is a nasty, evil, ugly woman. She hurts and hurts and never gives back.

I want her to go to jail. But she knows good lawyers.

You are the most amazing person I've ever met. You are so strong, smat, unbelievably smart., pure, and just genuinely kind. I wanted to spend my life with you and Ethan by my sides. I did most of the time. I would've done this a lot sooner without you two.

I wish I could say more but I'm almost out of time. I hope this gets to you at your college. You don't need to leave. I'm not more important than your education. You don't have to be at my funeral. My mom will probably just cremate me and throw my ashes in a field, so she doesn't have to deal me.

Spencer Walter Reid, I love you wth all my heart and wish you a good life. Follow your dreams, be who you want to be, and remember me, always watching over you.

Love with all my heart Your insecure, loving best friend, Hannah Elizabeth Lynn Lisbon

Reid folded his letter in to his pocket and glared at Francesca with fire in his eyes. Just like every one else in the room.

"What?" she asked snottily, her letter left untouched in her lap.

"Why don't you open your letter, mom?" Lucas said as calmly as he could muster.

She picked her letter up and opened it with her acrylic red nails. She opened the letter and screamed angrily after she read it. It had a total of 6 words on it. Written in red ink made to look like blood.

It said: THIS IS YOUR FAULT, YOU BITCH.

Then something else fell out. A silver razor with dried blood on it. Now this was a scream of terror.

Everyone looked shocked. It was almost funny. It was like Hannah's last chance of messing with her. ******************************* Morgan looked at me.

"Hannah, that's sick," he told me.

"I know but I thought I was dead," she said wiping tears from her eyes.

Spencer wrapped in arm around my shoulder. I leaned my head into it.

"I had to do alot of therapy after that. We did charge my mom with child abuse and won. We brought up a bunch of my old teachers and doctors. I went to live with Troy for a while. My dad took a trip to Australia and decided to stay there after the divorce. We were all different. Calmer, better. Like she was a cloud over us and just lifted. Alexa was less uptight. Lucas reached out to me. Troy dated more. And I, I got my confidence back. I felt good. It was nice. She is actually still in jail now. And I make sure of it. I visit her every year on her birthday to taunt her." she smiled serenely.

"You are a very weird person, Hannah Lisbon," Morgan told me shaking his head. _ Here it us. I'm so so so so sorry it took so long. I hate when people do that but I had writers block.

Here are some links to what some character look like:

Francesca: . /sys-images/Arts/Arts_

Alexa

: imgres?imgurl= . &imgrefurl= galleries/actresses-models/sara-paxton-shark-night/&usg=_pQ2Kxe_KzEotb5nqh54EFO0NQns=&h=395&w=380&sz=26&hl=en&start=19&sig2=gVFBd1xosz1wWRhYIR0rLQ&zoom=1&tbnid=h7rrxIo5w6Qk4M:&tbnh=124&tbnw=119&ei=L80vULHTFOKbyQHcq4DICg&itbs=1


	9. Chapter 9

Heyy. Don't own anything. Still want some Gubler if anyone can hook that up. _ Hannah's POV

I smiled as I pulled out the photo albums in my closets. Cassie asked for them. Her school was have their students going thus timeline/family tree thing that most people did in the second grade but I don't know. Her school is weird. I have said that many of times. Anyway its like a year long project where each student has to make a family tree and a timeline to go with themselves and each family member. All Cassie has is me.

I get the photo albums down and hand them to Cassie. There were 12 in all. Ethan took a lot of pictures when we were kids.

Normally, Spencer would be here but he is on a case in Florida. Some dude is killing people and cutting their heads off to keep as a "trophy" as Spencer called it.

Anyhow, I tossed the photo albums on to the bed were Cassie laid sprawled across it. She bounced up as the books hit the bed.

She grabbed the nearest one and started flipping through it.

"Wow, mom, you were so pretty," she said.

"Only after I got out of high school."

"This picture is on a beach. You are throwing a bucket of water on Spencer," she told me, giggling.

"That's when we were in Pasadena. I was at Glendale studying law and he was at Cal Tech engineering," I paused,"yeah that's right. I remember that. Ethan said we needed to take a break from our studying." I walked over to her and looked at the picture. It brought the memories flooding back. ******************************* May 23, 1999

17 year old Hannah sat in her dorm room, her roommate, Sherry, who was super annoying, was in her BFF's room. She was finishing her course paper on her black laptop.

Not seconds later, the door busted open and loud footsteps vibrated the floor.

Hannah sighed,"Look Sherry, I'm sorry your boyfriend broke up with you again but I just don't want to here about it. I'm working on a paper."

"Again. Are your roommate and her boyfriend one of those annoying off an' on couples?" a male voice said from the door.

She looked up to see Ethan in the doorway with Spencer standing behind him.

"Hey, you guys," Hannah ran up and wrapped her small arms around them.

She pulled back and smiled.

"So, what's up?"

Ethan smiled," We are going to the beach. I'm thinking Los Angeles."

"Cool. Just let me get changed so, um turned around or just stand outside the door. I don't care." Hannah ran over to her small dorm room closet.

She pulled out a purple bikini and a aqua green sarong. She pulled out a orange towel and walked out the door.

Spencer ogled at her. She, oblivious to it, linked arms with him and pulled him down the hall with Ethan following behind.

Ethan slid into the driver's seat of his pickup trick, Spencer in the middle, and Hannah in last.

Spencer was flushed as Hannah was touching him with near bare skin. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Spencer got even redder. Ethan snickered.

Spencer got redder everytime there was a bump in the road and Hannah's... well you know what... bounced up.

"Spencer, how are you still uncomfortable around your girlfriend of a year?" Ethan questioned smiling.

Hanmah smiled,"I think it's cute," she pressed a kiss to his cheeked. Oddly, enough, he stopped blushing and got a slightly happier look on his face.

When they got the beach, Hannah jumped out and threw her towel down in the sand claiming her spot. Spencer sat down next her, Ethan next to him. They pulled their shirts off. Spencer wore plain brown swim shorts and Ethan blue one with silly smiley suns and green waves.

Ethan stretched out and girls already started swarming around him, offering to run him with sun screen or tanning lotion.

"That reminds me, Soencer can you help me with my sunscreen?" she gives him big puppy dog eyes.

"Sure," he replied.

Hannah rubbed it on her legs, arms, and tummy. She still had a white lime from her suicide attempt but she ignored it.

Spencer put some on his hands and rubbed it on her back and she did the same. After they were done, Spencer was blushing slightly.

Hannah ran to the water and flopped into the water. Spencer followed her and sat down next to her. She smiled and flicked some water on him. He flicked some back. It continued until it became a full out splash battle they didn't realize that Ethan was taking pictures.

Hannah grabbed a nearby bucket of water and flung the water at Spencer. Ethan had caught the perfect picture. Half the water was out the bucket and flying at Spencer. Hannah had a gorgeous smile on her face and Spencer was laughing.

It looked as though it belonged on a postcard. It looked posed but also so natural. It made Ethan smile at his his friends dorky-ness. ******************************* "Mom, you guys were dorks," Cassie said rolling her eyes.

"You are a dork, too," I told her, sticking my tongue out.

Cassie flipped the photo album more and we picked out a few pictures.

Suddenly Cassie said," Awwww! That's soooo cute."

"What?" I leaned my head over her shoulder.

It was a picture of Spencer and I. He was sitting on a swing and I was sitting on his lap, facing him with my forehead resting on his.

It so an awwww moment picture. Ethan has like golden fingers when it comes to taking pictures.

I smile. That was a nice night. It was 4 months after I started living with Troy.

******************************* March 6, 1998

"Ughh,"16-year old Hannah groaned as she flopped onto her bed.

Spencer rolled his eyes at her. He flopped down next to her and she snuggled into his chest.

"I'm bored," she jumped up," let's go do something!"

She ran over to the closet of her small purple room. She pulled her out a pair of blue jeans and pulled them up over her shirt black shorts. Then Hannah grabbed a gray and turquoise striped button up sweater. Lastly, she grabbed her old converse and pulled Spencer out the door.

"Troy, Spencer and I are going out. Be home at like 10!" she shouted.

After she heard an "okay!", she took off out the door.

Hannah started jauntily skipping down the sidewalk. She stopped at a gas station and bought a large root beer ,a pack of Polar Ice Extra Gum , and a box of Gobstoppers for them to share. Then she continue to skip done the sidewalk, popping Gobstoppers in her mouth, sipping on the root bear.

She stopped and smiled at the deserted park.

She handed him the drink and candy as she ran toward the large slide. He slid the candy into the overlarge pockets of his thin jacket but of course held the drink. His pockets weren't that big.

"Weeeeee," she squealed as she slid down. He rolled his eyes at her and sat on one of the non-broken swings. Hannah, after playing on nearly everything she was still small enough for, came over and sat on my lap.

"Hannah, I don't think this swing can hold our combine weight. It can barely hold mine," Spencer warned her.

"Well that sucks for it," she replied simply. She pulled herself around so she was facing him and wrapped her legs around his waist.

She leaned her forehead against his.

"Spencer, I hope this doesn't bother you but I love you."

He traced his finger over her haws, then cheekbones, then her lips. He gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"I love you, too."

They just stayed like that. Hannah was had lifted Spencer's shirt up a little and was tracing patterns on his flat stomach with her fingers. He was doing the same over her prominent face/neck/collarbone area.

Then they heard a clicky camera noise.

They looks up and saw Ethan with his dorky overlarge camera.

"Another perfect photo by Ethan Dupree," he said proudly.

"Another beautifully ruined romantic moment by Ethan Dupree. Isn't that the 56th time?" Hannah asked Spencer.

He nodded.

Hannah hoped off Spencer, took her drink and candy from him, and started her way home., Spencer following.

"He's such a stalker," she said in a loud voice.

"I heard that," he yelled.

"You were meant, too!" ******************************* "Mom, that's adorable! And funny," Cassie smiled.

"That's me. Adorable and funny," I do little jazz hands," and gorgeous. And smart. And awesome. And fabulous. And amazing. And-"

"Someone's full of themselves," a voice came the door.

There stood Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, and Penelope Garcia.

"I'm not full of my self. I'm just honest," I said, sticking my tongue out at Derek.

Penelope said," Omg, this is the colorful room I've ever been in besides my own."

"You should see my closet. I color coated it. It's like a rainbow."

Penelope grinned," I feel like me and you are going along," she looked at the mess of photo albums on my bed," What are you guys doing?"

"Cassie's school is having her do a more difficult version of a project I did in the 2nd grade. She has to make a timeline for herself and every member of her family. So just me and her. Her school is so weird," I tolled my eyes.

"Are there pictures of Reid in these?" she asked picking an album up.

"Probably over a hundred and I have more in my closet. Would you mind getting them for me? There on a shelf. It's a small yellow and purple box. Hard to miss."

She took off toward the closet.

"OH MY GOD. THIS IS SO AWESOME!" she screeched.

Derek laughed," That's my baby girl."

Spencer had picked up a photo album and was flipping through it with a small smile on his face.

I sneak up behind him and get on my tip-toes to look over his shoulder. I still wasn't tall enough.

"Sugar fruity," I whispered angrily.

Spencer looked at me amused.

"Did you just say 'sugar fruity'?" he asked.

Derek and Cassie, who were nearby looked amused too.

"Sugar fruity?" Cassie questioned.

"Don't cuss," I chided her.

Penelope came out the closet out with the box.

Cassie gave an incredulous look, then rolled her and continued flipping through my album.

"So what were you smiling at?" I gave Spencer a innocent smile.

"All the weird pictures that Ethan took of you," he handed the album to me.

I looked. There was pictures of me making faces at the camera. And ones where I am weirdly posed.

"You're right. These are weird," Derek said, who I just noticed was looking over my shoulder, which scared the crap out of me, so I jumped and gave a little scream and started to fall but slender arms wrapped around my waist and caught me.

I turned looked up and saw Spencer looking at me with, again, amused expression.

He helped me up and I brushed myself off.

"Hey mom, can I use this picture?" she points to a photo.

"For what?" I said.

"Your graduation. If I'm correct, this is the day you graduated," she points to the photo. Everyone crowds around it.

It was a picture of Spencer, Ethan, and I. She was correct it was on my graduation day.

******************************* May 25, 1995

"You guys didn't have to come for this. You guys were at Caltech. Why come home for a stupid high school graduation." 14 year old Hannah said.

"Of course, we had to come," Ethan ruffled her hair," I couldn't miss your graduation. Plus I have your valedictorian speech."

"Shut up. We all know I'm a terrible public speaker. I'll screw up and everyone will laugh."

"No you won't," Spencer wrapped an arm around her shoulders," and you can't be any worse than me. I stuttered the entire time and scrambled my words."

Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," then the principal motioned for all the graduates to come on stage," gotta go."

As she was walking away, Ethan said,"By the way, Hannah, I love the outfit."

While most of the girls that came wire beautiful dresses under their graduation gowns/ robes thingamajigs, Hannah, instead of wearing the hideous pink dress her mom laid out, wore old ripped white skinny jeans and a purple tank top with raggedy converse.

Hannah stood on stage with everyone else, got her diploma, and sat through the student body presidents speech until the principal said," And lastly our valedictorian, ... Hannah Lisbon."

Hannah walked confidently up to the podium with a innocent smile on her face.

"Hello people. Now most valedictorians come up and talk about how unexpected this was. Well I'm not surprised. Let me know if you see any other 14 year olds taking AP classes with a IQ of 182," she surveyed the room," didn't think so. Any way instead of speaking to you, I'd rather speak to my classmates if you don't mind," she turns around but takes the microphone with her so everyone can hear her," Classmates,all of you, except my home girl, Britney, have called me offensive names, pushing me into lockers, threatened me if I didn't let you copy me or give you my paper, thrown things at me, and more. The school staff was oblivious. Well my dear classmates, I have something to say to you," she started pointing at them," Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, you're cool," she said pointing at Britney," fuck you, I'm out."

Hannah started walking off the stage when she was at the end," Oh, and you girls are just ho's," she pointed to a bunch of girls before walking off the stage.

She walked out the doors leaving everyone in shock.

A hysterical Ethan and a lip biting Spencer followed after.

Hannah was waiting for them at the tree in the front lawn.

Ethan stared clapping," That was brilliant. Oh, their faces," he broke down laughing.

Hannah bowed," Thank you, thank you,"

"Wait here a sec," Ethan said taking off toward his car.

Spencer walked over and scooped her up into a hug. Hannah giggled.

Sat her down, but didn't let go.

"Hannah, that was amazing. Made my speech look dumb," he smiled at her.

"Thanks," she said, then she impulsively kissed him on the cheek.

Spencer blushed and Hannah just smiled.

"I'm back," Ethan said in a sing-song voice.

He was carrying a camera and a tripod.

Spencer unhooked himself from Hannah before he thought Ethan could notice. But he gave a them a knowing look.

He set it up and set it to go off in 20 seconds.

Hannah put herself in between Spencer and Ethan, wrapping her arms around their shoulders causing them to bend down slightly.

The camera went off with a bright flash, capturing the happy memory. ******************************* _ Hey! Just want to say that that "sugar fruity thing" was a reference to my very weird social studies teachers. He says that it was a cuss word too. But he is one of my favorite teachers.

Try to update soon. Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Hitting double digits yo. So i got a surprise for not owning nothing. Still completely entranced by Matthew Gray Gubler.

Time Skip: 2 months _ Spencer's POV

Hannah and I have been back together for 3 months now. I barely use my own apartment.

Hannah was curled into my body, sleeping. Hannah rarely goes on many undercover missions. Small ones, here and there.

I wrapped my arms tightly around her. She snuggled closer. Than suddenly she jumped out of my arms and ran to the bathroom. I could hear retching noises.

I instinctively ran in their and held her hair back while rubbing her back.

When she stopped, I got her a cup if water from the sink and her toothbrush from the cabinet.

This was the 3rd time this week she's thrown up.

After she finished brushing her teeth, I walked her back to bed and helped her lay down.

"Hannah, you need to take a sick day from work and go to the doctor," I advised her.

She just nodded and snuggled under her blanket.

I wrapped my arms around her.

She smiled and fell asleep. _ Hannah's POV

I followed Spencer's advise and went to the doctor the next day.

I wasn't happy. I don't like doctors. They're all nosy and stuff.

So I sat on the little bed/table/ seat thingamajig.

I was all twitchy in stuff and I hated being here but Spencer was right. I didn't feel very well.

So I sat patiently waiting for the doctor.

She came in( Thank God it was a girl) and introduced herself as Dr. Eve Dennis.

She asked me a bunch of annoying questions like "How have you been feeling?" Not well if I came here, obviously.

She was patient with me though.

She did a lot of things. Like taking my temperature, checking my blood pressure, and making me pee in a cup. She was really nice too.

She left and came back about 10 minutes later.

She had a large smile on her face.

"Ms. Lisbon, you are not sick but you are..." _ Spencer's POV

We had a gruesome case to go to in Texas. 5 women were raped, tortured, and murdered. And one of them looked just like Hannah. Short, curly blonde hair, and big blue-grey eyes.

I went to back to Hannah's house and packed my go bag. Hannah was at the doctors still and Cassie was at school so the house was silent except for the maids and kitchen staff.

I headed back to Quantico and was about to head in the building when I heard a voice say," Spencer!"

I turned to see Hannah running over to me.

"Hannah, I have to go. We have a bad case in Texas," I told her.

She said," But this is important," I take one look at the FBI building but I turned to her, ready to listen," I went to the doctor today and she questioned me, made me do stuff the usual thing. But she, um, ran some, er, test and , um, well, er," Hannah looked really flustered, which doesn't happen often.

So I pulled her into a hug. That's what I did when we were teens.

"Don't be scared, just say it," I reassured her, curious about what was so big.

She looked up at me with her big eyes," I'm pregnant,"

I could immediately feel my eyes widen.

Hannah looked to the ground, at her feet.

I finally found my voice," What?"

"I'm pregnant," she repeated stronger.

"I, um, well, um, ok," I answered.

Hannah gives me a half worried half confused+amused.

"What?" she said.

"Okay," I said.

She opened her mouth to say something but then Morgan came into the parking garage.

"Hey, Pretty Boy, come we gotta go."

"Pretty Boy?" Hannah asked with a questioning eyebrow.

Morgan raised his hands as if defending himself," Just a nickname."

Hannah smiled," Better be," she pointed two fingers at her eyes and turned them toward Morgan and I," I'm watching you two."

She hugged me, pecked me lightly on the lips, and motioned for me to go. It stunned me how fast she could change her demeanor. If she wasn't in the CIA, she could be an actress.

I followed Morgan all the way to the jet strip.

On the jet, while everyone else was talking about the case, a hundred different questions not pertaining to the case were running through my bed.

What am I going to do?

How is this going to work with my job?

What will it's gender be?

What if it inherits my mom's schizophrenia gene?

"Reid," Hotch said.

I looked up.

"Yes."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No," I answer quickly," why?"

"You are silent. That's never happened before," Morgan joked.

"I'm fine," I reassured him.

"Spence, you are surrounded by some of the world's most perceptive minds. Don't lie," JJ advised him.

Morgan perked up," I saw him talking to Hannah before we left."

JJ giggled," What's going on with you two? She didn't break up with you."

"Naw," Morgan said," she kissed him when she left. They seemed nervous. Hannah was slightly slouched. Probably worried, less confident than usual. Reid looked surprised. And he was pale. Very pale."

JJ gasped,"Oh my god!"

She squealed loudly.

The newest member of our team, Alex Blake, jumped.

"God, JJ," she moaned holding her ears.

"Hannah is," JJ ran over and gave me a bear like hug,"Oh my God. How long? This is so exciting. My surrogate little brother is growing up," she started giggling again.

Morgan looked at JJ confusedly.

"What?"

JJ started hiccupping.

"Hannah is pregnant," she said though her hiccups.

I felt myself wince.

"Seriously, my man," Morgan clapped me on the shoulder.

"Reid, is this true?" Hotch asked me.

I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair.

"That's a good enough answer," Rossi said from his window seat.

JJ was on the phone with Garcia. A second later all you could here was screaming. JJ jumped and pulled the phone from her ear. Garcia then appeared on the screens on the jet.

"OH MY GOD, MY BABY BOY IS GROWING UP! I'M SO PROUD!" Garcia screamed.

"Baby boy! I'm 30 years old." I questioned.

"That's beside the point," she countered absentmindedly," How long is she?"

"I don't know but I can calculate and with an educated guess I could say probably 2-4 weeks," I replied.

"Of course you could, my junior g-man," she smiled.

"Guys, we need to work on the case. You can all question Reid later," Hotch ordered but gave the tiniest, little, small, barley noticeable smile.

They started looking over the files of the case again. _ Hannah's POV

I walked into the CIA, flashing my badge at Bart.

I took the elevator toward my floor and walked calmly toward Amber's office.

I knocked and heard her sternly say," Come in."

Amber had a stern look her face but softened when she saw me.

"Agent Lisbon, you took a sick day. Why are you here?"

"Amber, I have something important to tell you," I said seriously.

She stops filling out paperwork and gives me her full attention.

"Um, well, I'm pregnant," I told her simply.

Amber's eyes widen.

"Does the father know?"

I felt offended at first but then realize it was a viable question.

"Of course. I told him first. And by know, since he works with profilers, I imagine they all know."

She shook her head.

"Hannah, you are so backwards. Most women tell all their friends, coworkers, and family. Then their husbands or boyfriends," Amber had such an astonished look on her face," Hannah, you are so different. So outspoken, happy, confident, and beautiful. I'm happy you are having a child or children. You never know could be twins," I snorted," I can't wait to see how it or they turn out."

I smiled," Thanks, now I have to Nikole. She'll be so excited. I'll make her godmother I think. But don't tell her. Shhhh!" I said placing a finger to my lips.

Amber rolled her eyes but held a finger to her lips and said," Shhh!" _ Emily Prentiss's POV

I sat looking out the window of my London Interpol office. I smile as I turn to the desk and see the picture. The picture of my old team. I've talked to them since I left but not much.

My phone ringed, interrupting my train of thought. I picked it up and in the same boring tone I always use for answering the phone, I said," Hello, this is Emily Prentiss."

"Emily?" said a bubbly, familiar voice.

"Garcia?" I asked.

"Oh Emily, I just had to tell this to someone. I just can't in me. I'll explode. And I think you deserve an update on the team. It's so exciting," she exclaimed.

I laughed," What is it, Penelope?"

"I know you won't believe it. Ok, do you remember when we went to that bar and a really pretty cake and said she knew Reid and that they were best friends and dated and," she paused and took a big breath.

I laughed again," Slow down,"

"Well anyway, she and Reid met again and started dating again. Oh, I have the most adorable pictures to show you if her and Reid. Anyway, she just told him that, you won't believe it, that she is pregnant," I gasped," Yeah, I know crazy. Thinking of Reid like that is weird but true," she babbled on," Oh and I just sent you the pictures and they should arrive in 3,2,1."

My laptop gave a little ding. It said 1 new mail. I opened it and clicked on the little download. 5 pictures appeared on my screen. The first was a recent picture of Reid and a small blonde girl curled up together on a bed. The next was of a extremely pretty blonde girl kissing a blushing teenage Reid on the cheek. Then Reid sitting on a swing with the same girl sitting on his lap,resting her forehead on his. Then a the same girl, now in her 20's, was sitting on Reid's lap at a restaurant laughing at Reid, who had a sheepish look on his face. The last was the same girl curled up, napping on a beige couch, with her head on Reid's lap, who was sleeping with head testing on the top of the couch.

I smiled. They looked adorable. Like a picture perfect couple.

"Thanks,Garcia. I needed this cheering up."

"Anytime. Call me if you ever need anything," she said.

I smiled, happy to get this lovely moment to talk to one of the people I missed the most. _ Hey! I really loved the Garcia and Prentiss scene. Did anyone else? Review if you can!


	11. Chapter 11

Heytyyyyyy! Did anyone notice the random t in that? Now anyone who didn't see it is looking for it. Any way, I own no thing at all. Still wish I owned Matthew. Time Skip: 5 months _ Hannah's POV

"Ugh," I say lowering myself on the couch at Spencer's apartment. He had just called and told me he'd here from his case soon. So I came to wait at his apartment for him. But driving and walking with this pregnant belly is not easy. And my feet are so swollen I've been stealing Spencer's shoes because I can't fit in mine. Pregnancy is painful and weird. A few days ago, I had a craving for onions, pickles, and a Hershey bar. So I mixed them all in a bowl and ate it, then threw it up like 10 minutes later. So anyway, like 15 minutes later, I heard the doorknob jiggle and Spencer stepped through the door.

"Hey," I said. He dumped his stuff on the table and sat on the end of the couch, putting my feet in his lap. Then he started massaging them. I moaned loudly.

"Harder."

Spencer burst put laughing.

"Hannah, that sounds so wrong."

"Don't care. It feels amazing," I said closing my eyes.

We sat in a comfortable silence.

"Spencer," I said, opening one eye.

"Yes," he responded.

"What are we going to name them?"

Oh, sorry, did I mention I was having twins? Well I am. We don't know the sex. I wanted to be surprised. Spencer didn't. We got in a small argument, that of course I won.

"Um, well, what names do you like?" he asked.

"I like Johanna for a girl and Xavier for a boy," I said, shutting my eyes again.

"Um, Jason for a boy, Elle for a girl?" he said, almost as if questioning himself.

My eyes shot open.

"What if it was a boy and a girl and we named them Jason and Johanna so they have the same letter for a first name?" I said excitedly.

He nodded, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Okay then," he leaned back and shut his eyes.

I curled up against him.

I yawned really loudly.

Spencer wrapped his arm around my waist and walked me out the door. We took the elevator, which really shows how much Spencer cares and loves me because he hasn't been in an elevator since he and Morgan got stuck in one. Sure, he looked extremely nervous the entire time but at least he tried.

He lead me to my car and took my keys. I fell asleep on the way there and when I woke up, we were about 3 minutes from home and Cassie was in the back seat.

"Whoa," I said," How long was I asleep?"

"Since we left the apartment," Spencer answered, concentrating on the road.

"Oh," I yawned.

"Hey, mom," Cassie said from the back seat," are you and Spencer gonna get married?"

Spencer had a faint blush to his cheeks and I bit my lip.

"Er, I, um, I, uh, we are, ah, um," I stumbled over my words.

"Possibly," Spencer said, staring perfectly forward.

Cassie bit the inside of her cheek.

"That's not a direct answer, but if it's all I can get," she sighed dramatically.

I rolled my eyes.

"You are such a drama queen."

"I get from you," she challenged.

I turned around.

"Do not!" I argued.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"We're home!" Spencer said over us.

"Yay! I'm super hungry!" I squealed.

"Your always hungry with those babies in your tummy," Cassie said.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

Spencer and Cassie both try to help me out of my car, but I refused to let them.

I walked into the house and walked straight into the large kitchen.

"Hey, Raine, can you make me a marshmallow, Nutella, and pickle sandwich?" I asked my lovely chef. Raine worked for me for 5 years. She's. An amazing person. And really pretty. Long red hair and blue ryes. Anyways, after that she made my sandwich, without a comment about how disgusting it is, and waddled over to the living room to watch TV. _ Spencer's POV

I sat next to Hannah on the couch as she flipped through channels.

She stopped on a channel with a beautiful blonde women playing beach volley ball.

Hannah said," Ooo, Lila Archer. I met her a few times. We really never got along. People said we had to many things in common that clash with one and other."

I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"I sorta did some guest staring on her show. I had like 14 episodes. I only do a little acting though. People also said we oddly good at acting together. Especially as enemies," Hannah raised her eyebrows at me," They say we look alike. Do you think so?" she said, gesturing toward the screen.

"Er," I couldn't deny it, they had a lot of resemblances. Same curly blonde hair, though Hannah's was lighter. Blue-gray eyes but Hannah's were larger. Same short stature, Hannah was shorter though," yeah you do but you have differences. Your petiter, more eccentric, and you would definitely be more careful if a stalker was after you."

Hannah jumped up and said.

"I knew it," and took off toward the stairs but had a bit of trouble with her large stomach.

She disappeared and I heard her go into her room. I heard lots of movement coming from her room which was directly above the living room.

She came back down with a box. It had no specific markings on it or any thing to make it different from other except it was orange.

"It's my box of stuff I wish I could burn but kept," Hannah informed me.

She started pulling things out. Cassie, who had been watching the TV, came over to see what she was pulling out.

Hannah pulled out yearbooks from her entire school year except from her senior year, family pictures, and assortments of odd objects.

At last, she pulled out a maganize and handed it to me. I winced when I realized what it was.

It had a picture of me with my hand on Lila Archer's shoulder and she was leaning her head on my hand on her shoulder. Across the bottom, it said: Lila Archer's mystery man.

"Ha, I knew it was you," Hannah said.

I blushed even more.

"Nothing even happened."

"Uhhhh huuuh," Hannah and Cassie said together.

"You know," I said standing up," I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed."

Hannah and Cassie sang behind me," Liar, liar, pants on fire,"

"That's very mature for someone who is about to be a mom and a big sister," I shouted back.

I heard silence then two," Shut up, jerkface,"

I laughed as I headed to Hannah and, well, I guess, my room. _ Hey! I'm so sorry it took so long. I feel so guilty because I hate when a story takes long to update and here I am taking forever. I blame school. They give too much homework. Anyway, I got something good for you in the next chapter. Hannah has her babies. Yay! And don't forget Cassie and her little push for them to get married. It's not all that far off. ;)

PS. Sorry it's so short! Just needed to fill in something's before she gives birth!


	12. Chapter 12

What's happening? I don't own Criminal Minds. I will eventually own Matthew Gray Gubler. Exciting chapter here.

Time Skip: 2 months _ Spencer's POV

I sighed as I sat down at the conference table at the L.A. Police Department. We had a bad case where girls were being raped and burned before he dropped them in a remote area when they were still alive. They suffered 3rd degree burns on parts of there body. One of the victim's remember him coming at her with a blowtorch, so we were thinking he was a welder and having Garcia do a background check on welders in the comfort zone.

But what was getting to make me was that one of the girls looked just like Cassie, who I had come to think of as a daughter in a way. I don't always do a great job with her though. I'm a big help on her math homework though.

I sipped on a coffee from the nearby coffee shop, because police coffee is always terrible, and looked over evidence.

But then I heard a voice say," Excuse me. I'm looking for a Spencer Reid."

I turned and looked to see a tall, blonde, beautiful women heading my way.

Lila Archer. _ Lila's POV

When I heard the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit was in town, I couldn't believe it at first. But of course, if I'm correct the BAU have more than one team, so I had to check.

So I went to the police station and asked for him. The bored receptionist pointed me to a tall man with slightly long brown and a mediumish maybe like kinda medium but still lanky in the conference.

He looked different. He was older and less boyish, I guess you could say. Still very cute.

He turned to look at me. His face was even cuter than it was years ago. His large eyes widen even bigger.

I ran up him and gave him a hug. He just stayed stiff. He must have been very shocked.

I tried to kiss him but he flinched away. I felt hurt.

"Lila," he started to say, but the phone rang.

He hurriedly hit answer and it was on speaker. He talked as if he forgot I was here.

"Hey, Garcia, you got me a list?" he asked.

"Of course, junior g-man. We got a big list to shorten," a bubbly voice came from the phone.

"Yeah, there's like 473 shady welders," a new voice entered.

Spencer face morphed into a different expression. From a determined look to a confused-happy look. Almost loving.

"Hannah?" he asked.

"Well yeah. Who else sounds this gorgeous?" Hannah said.

"Me. Just ask my god of chocolate thunder," Garcia piped in. I felt my eyebrows go up at this.

"Fine. We both sound super mega sexy hot when we talk on the phone." Hannah compromised.

I saw Spencer roll his eyes.

"Hannah, what are you doing there?"

"I came here because I came to hang out with my super bestie. Plus Cassie at school and I'm on maternity leave so I'm super bored," she replied.

"Have the babies kicked more?" he asked excitedly.

She replied," Yeah, they're a bit weird today. I keep getting these bad cramps." her voice was a bit higher.

Spencer paled.

"Hannah, you realize cramps a sign of being in labor. How long have these cramps been happening?"

"Er, every 15 minutes maybe."

I heard a gasp on the other side.

"Hannah, you're in labor. It's just like J.J. was in labor," I heard Hannah protest that she was 5 weeks early," Birth doesn't have a date. Come on."

"Wait," Hannah said," I can't leave you without a technical analysist. Write this down. 757-894-7265 and Nikole Akers. She can help the team," she paused and I heard movement," I will go without fight now."

I heard shuffling and Hannah said," I'll call you when I get to the hospital. Love you."

"Love you too." he said and Hannah hung up.

I stood in shock as I watched Spencer exit the room dialing a number into his phone and got into a SUV.

I drove home dazedly and went to bed early. I couldn't believe Spencer got married before I did. _ Hannah's POV

I fidgeted with the tiny ring on my finger as Penelope hurried though the streets at a speed only an FBI Agent could get away with.

Spencer have given it to me about 3 weeks ago. He knows I'm not into the fluffy, lovey-dovey stuff, so he kept it simple and just got on one knee and asked.

We weren't going to get married very soon. In about a year maybe.

I winced. Another contraction.

Penelope soothed me," Slmost there sweetheart."

"I'm fine, Penny," as I called Penelope. I got along with her best out of any of Spencer's teammates with Hotch in close 2nd. I was able to crack a smile out of him which like made my year. More like 5 years.

And another contraction.

"We here," Penelope squeaked as she slammed into a lucky front space.

She hurried me in and started yelling," Help my friend is in labor."

A bunch of doctors and nurses rushed over and shoved me into a wheelchair. They started asking questions that Penny answered.

Another one came when I got into the bed in my room.

"Fuck this hurts," I tell her.

She rubbed my hand.

"I know," she bounced her leg up and down nervously," When so you think Re- Spencer will be here?"

"Well, most flights from Los Angeles to Quantico take around 4 hours 35 minutes. But that all depends on turbulence, micro spurs, cancellations,plane capacity, and plane speed. The longest flights was from Los Angeles to Singapore. It was a 18 hour 30 minute flight and they flew 9,500 with 100 passengers and it was business class only. And- hsdrgbbmjv," I stopped as Pen put a hand over my mouth.

Penny placed a hand on her heart.

"For a second, I thought Rei-Spencer was here with us," she put a hand on my shoulder," Can you channel him?"

"No, I'm as smart as he is but I don't ramble about things unless I'm nervous."

"Wow, you and Reid are alike," Penny smiled. _ Penelope's POV 1 hour later

Hannah had her teeth clenched and was very pale. My hand was about to break from her squeezing it.

"Hannah, it's okay. It's okay. Just squeeze if you feel any pain."

"Why did I have to do this naturally? Can't you guys just knock we out and cut them out," she yelled at the doctors. _ 2 hours later

"This is fucking painful. I'm going to castrate Spencer. No one should ever go through this pain."

Hannah was up and pacing. The doctor said it was fine and wouldn't hurt the babies.

Hannah was quite amusing. Mumble about castrating Spencer, never letting him touch her again. Cassie arrived not long after this with a pretty blonde haired blue eyed women and a girl that looked just like her. So her daughter.

"Hey, Hannah, you feeling good?" She asked.

"Yeah,Nikole, I'm just dandy," Hannah replied sarcastically.

Nikole raised an eyebrow.

"Sassy," she said as she sat in a seat near Hannah's bed.

She noticed me. She put her hand out and said," Nikole Akers,"

"Penelope Garcia," I shook her hand.

"This is my daughter, Bridget," she gestured to mini her.

Bridget gave me a small wave and continued to talk to Cassie.

Hannah groaned again.

"Where is Spencer?" She whined. _ 3 hours 10 minutes later

Hannah was nearly in tears because Reid wasn't here.

"Hannah, I'm sure everything is fine and he will be here soon," Nikole and I would tell her but she wouldn't listen.

"But he is 10 minutes late!" she wailed.

"Sweetheart, he has to drive here," Nikole squeezed her hand.

Hannah bit her lip and started squeezing my hand.

"Did you know that Fifty-three percent of all twins are born prematurely or before 36 weeks?" a breathless voice.

"Spencer," Hannah squealed.

"Yeah, I had to hurry to get a flight but there aren't many flights to Quantico now. But I was able to get one on a small plane with little people." he said.

I pulled another seat up next to her bed for Spencer to sit in.

For next few hours, a doctor would come in and check her cervix.

The doctor came back in and he checked her. Suddenly, Hannah gave a very pained moan.

"Ms. Lisbon, it's time for you to give birth," the doctor said.

"Really," Hannah said shyly.

Then she gave a little strangled scream as she bit her lip.

"Mom, do you mind if we sit in the hallway?" Cassie said pointing to get and Bridget.

Hannah gave a small nod, crushing Reid's hand but he barely noticed.

Nikole took them out to the hall way and stayed out there with them.

"Hannah, you need to push," her midwife, Katelyn, said.

"Are you sure?" Hannah asked quietly.

"Yes."

Hannah pushed but let out a scream.

"Again, Hannah," I watched Reid rub Hannah's arm soothingly and brush her hair out of her face.

Hannah pushed one more time and a scream and a cry filled the room.

"It's a girl," she said. _ 5 minutes later

"Again, it's happening again, Hannah said, squeezing Reid's hands so much it was white.

"Push! Push!" This one was easier. Hannah screamed less and it came out faster.

"It's a boy!" Katelyn exclaimed.

By then I went to the hall to tell the others the news and give them privacy. _ Spencer's POV

Hannah looked beautiful even after she had given birrth twice.

After a little bit, they brought the babies back.

"What's their names?" the nurse asked.

"Johanna Diane Reid and Jason Ethan Reid," Hannah replied immediately, scooping Johanna into her arms. I held Jason. They both had my eyes. Jason weighed slightly more than Johanna.

I looked at Hannah and Cassie who had just come back in and the newborn twins. I felt like I had something I had never had other than the team. A family. _ Happy chapter huh. I got most of my pregnancy info from the internet, if anything is wrong. Next chapter is a year later and a big event. Just to clear things up, Spencer and Hannah are engaged.

Hope to update soon!


	13. Chapter 13

Watt up! Got an awesome chapter to follow my other amazing chapter. Don't own Criminal Minds, Matthew Gray Gubler, you will be mine one day.

Time Skip: 1 year _ Penelope's POV

I watched as Hannah nervously smoothed out her dress. She looked so gorgeous. Her curly hair was down and flowing down her back. She had such a beautiful face with her long black eyelashes, large blue eyes, and ruby red lips. Her dress was a strapless corset that dipped into a layered skirt that touched the floor. And her crystal heels that I made her wear because they reminded me of Cinderella but she was 30 times prettier than Cinderella ever was.

"Do I look okay?" she asked us. She chose Cassie as her maid of honor and Me, Nikole, and Alexa were all bridesmaids. She said this must be a record amount of bridesmaid. She had to other friends from work but they are married and Hannah said all of her bridesmaids must still be "Ring Virgins" as she called it.

"Now Hannah, as your bridesmaids, we had to pitch in with things, so...," Alexa said reaching into her handbag that matched her dress perfectly. Hannah had each of our dresses fitted done. They're all a lavenderish color but different designs.

Alexa's was knee length, had long sleeves and v-necked. Nikole's had spaghetti straps and hit the floor. Mine had had short sleeves and went to my knees. Cassie's was different. Cassie's was a slightly darker shade, strapless, like Hannah's, and brushed the floor.

Hannah nervously picked nonexistent lint of her skirt as Alexa handed her a silver braclet.

"That's something borrowed," Alexa told her," That's a charm braclet one of my ex-boyfriends bought me. It's Brendon's father."

Hannah gasped," But you don't know who Brendon's father is."

Alexa pointed to a charm on the bracket. It was an engraved charm. It said," Sorry I couldn't be there. I love my son though."

I felt tears in my eyes and started crying.

Hannah tried hand the bracket back to Alexa but Alexa would have none of it.

"It's my good luck charm use it for your wedding," Alexa said, closing her hands over Hannah's.

"Something old," Nikole said walking over to the dresser of guest room in Rossi's house. You got to admit, his house is good for weddings.

Nikole reaches into an old white box and pulled out a small, shiny tiara.

"This was your great-grandma's. Luke gave it to me to gave to you."

Nikole placed it on her head. Hannah looked in shock.

I smiled because it was my turn.

"I did something blue," I said rifling through my large handbag.

"Ah ha," I said, pulling out the blue thong.

Hannah squeaked and grabbed her dress.

"What in the world? I'm not wearing that," Hannah squealed.

Nikole shook her finger.

"Don't make me force it on you."

"I refuse," and Hannah stomped her foot on the ground like a 5 year old.

Nikole sighed and dragged Hannah into the guest bathroom.

I could hear some yelling, a few bangs, thumps, and squeals but they both came out looking as great as ever.

"Cassie, your turn," I said amusedly.

Cassie grabbed my bag and kept pulling things out until she brought out a silver heart shaped locket.

She placed it in Hannah's hand. She opened it and inside was a picture of her, Cassie, Spencer, and the twins. It wasn't like a family picture in a studio. It was natural. Hannah was kissing Reid, Cassie was sticking her tongue out at Jason, who was sucking his thumb, and Johanna was in mid-giggle

Hannah gasped and hurriedly clasped it around her neck.

She scooped Cassie into a hug.

"I love you so much," she said.

She let go and turned to us.

"If you guys planned everything, who is going to walk me down the aisle? My dad died of a heart attack 3 years ago."

Alexa paled. Nikole bit her lip. Cassie whispered dang it. I muttered,"I knew we forgot something.

Oddly enough, Hannah smiled. I gave her a bewildered look.

"Guess I got to go pick one out. Lets go girls," her heels clicked as she walked toward the door.

We followed after her as she hurried down Rossi's large grand staircase.

My beautiful Derek must have heard something (Hannah's loud heels) because he turned to look at us.

"Hannah, what are you doing down here?"

Hannah replied," I need someone to walk me down the aisle. My father is dead."

Morgan looked around and grabbed Hannah's arm.

"Come on, before Reid sees you," he hurried me up the stairs.

Hannah smiled as we got into her room.

"Derek, you realize what this means," Hannah linked her arm on his," You get to be my pretend dad for the night."

Derek sighed and turned to me.

"Baby Girl, can you go tell Reid he'll be off a groomsmen?" he pleaded me.

I nodded and bustled out the door.

I had to ask like 12 people but I found Reid's room, where he was pacing and Ethan relaxing on a couch with Jason and Johanna.

He looked up from where he was standing. Ethan gave me a small wave. Jason gave a nearly toothless smile and Johanna giggled. She does that a lot. Hannah said that that's her sister in her.

"Is something wrong?" Reid asked anxiously. His eyes had nervousness and excitement.

"Er,well, your down a groomsman," I tried to say it casually and calmly so he would freak.

Reid's eyes widened and he looked around as if just realizing Morgan wasn't there.

"Where's Morgan?" he asked urgently.

I bit my lip," Hannah needed someone to walk her down the aisle and took Morgan."

Reid just nodded and started pacing again.

Ethan wrapped his arms around his goddaughter, lifted her, and handed her to me.

"I think she is getting sick of being in the boy's club," he said, flashing me a charming smile. I felt myself blush a little as I took Johanna in my arms.

I calmly walked back to Hannah's room.

I sat Johanna on the ground as me got to the door.

We pushed the door open and Johanna ran in. When she spotted Hannah, she ran toward her, screaming,"Mommmmyyyyy!"

"Jojo," Hannah smiled as she scooped up her baby girl," Are you excited?"

Jo nodded," I get to frow fowers and we bof get to wear dewses. You look purty, mommy."

A few "Awwwww"'s went throughout the room.

Johanna smiled, showing off her yet-to-grow teeth.

"Thanks, sweetheart. You look pretty too," Hannah hugged her closer to her.

Morgan sat off in an old chair near the huge balcony. Hannah got this spark in her eye when she looked at him as if she had an idea.

Hannah put her lips next to Johanna's ear and whispered something that I later learned was "Morgan's my pretend daddy for the day. You know what that means? He's your pretend grandpa for the day. You should give him a big hug."

Johanna took and hurriedly scrambled onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. Morgan looked momentarily surprised but then he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

Suddenly, 4 flashes went throughout the room. Alexa, Nikole, Hannah, and I were all holding up cameras.

"I so call that as my Christmas card," I shouted before anyone else could. Two sighs went through the room but Hannah just smiled devilishly.

"I already have my Christmas card. Cassie gave me the picture," Hannah fiddled with her locket.

Suddenly, the door opened and Hotch came in.

"Hannah, you need to come on," Hotch said kindly.

"Be there in a minute," she said, putting her shoes back on and grabbing her bouquet full of roses, lavender, and lilies. They are the only kind of flowers Hannah likes.

"You have about 20 seconds. Hotch responded.

"I'm ready. I'm ready," Hannah linked arms with Morgan. Nikole, Alexa, Cassie, and I lined up in front of them with Johanna in front of us.

We all started toward the backyard. Looking at Johanna, I was glad that we told her to only throw flowers when she got to the long carpet.

Hannah started humming with the wedding march. She looked at Reid when we reached outside. She smiled at him. Then she started staring around the room. But Reid never stopped looking at her. So it wasn't like the clichéd wedding moment were the bride and groom hold gazes. I always thought Hannah had ADHD. She never seems to focus on one thing for a long time and talks really fast.

Alexa went up first, then me, Nikole, Cassie, and then Hannah. Johanna went to sit with J.J., Will, and Jason. Henry was the ring bearer because Jason didn't have the attention span to stand there and J.J. volunteered to watch him and Johanna.

Hannah and Reid were holding hands and stuff. Hannah had a glazed look in her eye and you can tell she wasn't listening to a word the priest was saying. She seem to be in her own mind. _ Hannah's POV

I got bored the moment the priest got 3 words in. I'm not patient. Sorry, short attention span. But standing here reminded me of things.

******************************* August 14, 1998

17 year old Hannah sat on the low branch of the tree with Spencer on the next nearest branch.

"Okay, would you rather be a vegetarian for the rest of your life or never get married?" Spencer asked her.

"Ummmm, never get married," she stated simply.

He looked at her confused.

She shrugged," I like hamburgers."

"But Hannah, most girls dream is to get married with a big wedding from what I gather."

Hannah sat up and lifted herself onto Spencer's branch. It shook slightly but held their weight. Hannah sat on his lap.

"Well, my dear Spencer, you must know I am not like other girls," she tapped her finger on the tip of his nose.

"Believe me, I know," he replied," But still not getting married."

"Yeah, I could live without a husband but I love hamburgers. Actually, when I was little, I promised my brother, Troy, that I would never get married. I'm gonna try going to keep that promise."

Spencer just dropped the subject and leaned back into the tree. Hannah wrapped her legs around his waist and laid her head against his chest.

"I feel your heartbeat," she muttered. Spencer blushed and Hannah felt his heart speed up.

Hannah smiled and kissed him. Spencer wrapped his arms tightly around her. Hannah shirt rose to reveal a small strip of tanned skin.

They stopped only to take short gasp of breathe before going back. Hannah had her fingers tangled in his hair and he had his hands on her exposed lower back and were slowly rising.

By the time Ethan got there, Hannah shirt was up passed her ribcage and Spencer's hair was the messiest it had ever and will ever be in his life.

"Whoa, that is more Hannah then what I ever wanted to see. No offense," Ethan said.

"Non taken," she said pulling her shirt down and flipping herself around to face him.

"How did you find us anyway? We chose a very far part of the park. There's not many people here anyway," Spencer asked. , running fingers through his hair.

"Heard kissing noises. So naturally I followed, thinking I should be part of that. But then I found you guys," he replied.

"Oh," Spencer said quietly.

"Well, I leave you to your business then. Go back to your make out session. But don't take it to far. I'm warning you, Spencer. It's always the boy," he winked and went the other direction.

Spencer was bright red in the face and Hannah was laughing so hard that her face was red too. She gave him a big hug when she finally stopped laughing.

"It's okay, I'll always laugh at your embarrassment, so get use to it."

"Hannah, remember how you said you were not going to break your promise and never get married. What if someone you really love or something comes along?" he asked.

"Well, then I guess I'll become a promise breaker," she replied," Can we go get something to eat? I have a serious craving for hamburgers."

Hannah slid down off the tree but to this day she has never known that as she slid down from that tree, Spencer had whispered," I love you," ******************************* Now, I was just standing here waiting for my part in this. Sorry I hate standing and not doing anything.

But then the priest said,"Now the bride and groom will have to take there vows.(Finally!) Who wants to go first?"

Spencer gestured toward me.

The priest looked at me,"Okay, repeat after me. I,"

"I,"

"Then your full name," he told me.

I nearly cried. My full name is a horrible mouth full.

"I, Hannah Elizabeth Francesca Valerie Chasity Hermione Samantha Jessica Margaret Danielle Ophelia Annabeth Grace Lisbon," I could literally tell that everyone in the staring at me. Even the children. I decided just to continue my vows. I already memorized them,"take you,Spencer Walter Reid, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

I beckoned Henry forward and he handed me the ring. But then he said," I think your name is pretty."

A loud resounding "Awwwww" went through the church.

I smiled," Thanks," and I gave a kiss on the cheek before getting back up and sliding the ring on Spencer 3rd finger on his left hand.

Then he said," I, Spencer Walter Reid, take you, Hannah Elizabeth Francesca Valerie Chasity Hermione Samantha Jessica Margaret Danielle Ophelia Annabeth Grace Lisbon, to be my wife,to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

Then he got my ring on my finger.

The priest didn't even have to say that you may kiss the bride stuff because I had already pulled him into a kiss.

Johanna and Jason ran over to Spencer and I and we pulled them into a big hug with Cassie following us taking them away from the cheering, rice throwing crowd to the my beautiful Lucy, the Aston Martin, that Spencer and I fought over who was driving for about 3 seconds before, look closely, I LET HIM WIN. I put my babies in the back, got in the passenger seat, and we were off to my house. David offered his house but I wanted the reception at my place. I only got married at his because his backyard is bigger and could hold a bigger crowd for the wedding. The reception will be both indoor and outdoor so more room for people. If that makes sense. Never mind.

We pulled up to the house. And Cassie got Johanna, Spencer got Jason, and I had to lift my dress so it didn't get dirty.

I happily walked into my beautiful home, my heels clicking on the marble floors.

"Do you think I can get out of this?" I asked Spencer.

"No!" Cassie screeched," It's the reception. You must wear it."

"Who made you the boss?" I asked.

"You made me the boss of the wedding. I'm the maid of honor."

"I'm the bride, I'm the boss," I argued.

Spencer and I went up to our room. We had to wait for everyone to get here and to be introduced to everyone.

I sat carefully on my bed and just waited.

"Spencer, you know what I just realized. We are both now." I said.

"Yeah," he shrugged.

"What if people ever get us confused?" I asked.

He looked me over.

"Trust me, they wouldn't. I'm not blonde, short, or a beautiful model."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his midsection leaned into his side as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

Then it really hit me.

"Oh my god," I said.

"What?" he asked, his brow furrowing.

"It really just hit me. I'm married."

Spencer rolled his eyes.

"Yes. You are Mrs. Reid."

"Mrs. Spencer Reid, actually. So I'm not confused with your mother," he snorted.

My hand went to my heart.

"Spencer, I've never heard you snort in your entire life," I feigned shock.

"Hannah, no one would mistake you for my mother. You look younger than me. You look 24."

"I love you!"I pulled him into a kiss.

Then the door opened and Derek came in.

"Ethan was right. You two are always going at it like eels. Like lovesick teenagers," I stuck my tongue out at him," Come on. Time to go out."

We followed him out.

Morgan took a seat at the large table as we went in.

Everyone stood up and someone on the speakers that sounded suspiciously like Penny said," Everyone, Mr. and Mrs. Spencer Reid or as they can also be referred to as Dr. and Dr. Reid."

Spencer and I sat at a long rectangular table. It was filled up with people. I sat between Spencer and Cassie, Johanna and Jason to her right, Henry, J.J. Will, Penelope, Derek, Emily Prentiss( Who I just met and came all the from England), David, Aaron,Jack, Jessica, Beth, Alex Blake, Nikole, Bridget sat to the left of Spencer. Alexa, Brendon, Luke, his wife, Cheryl, their daughters, Taylor and Sandra, their son, Martin, and finishing with Troy, his wife Kathy Ann, their sons, Prince and Darren, and their daughters, Tamara and Regina sat to the right of Jason . It's a long table and we only sat on one side. I felt like we were kings and queens. We sat at this table, looking out over the other tables that were circular that held other people.

Next, we needed to eat and Spencer and I took a while on the food because I'm really picky. In the end, we chose this pasta thingy and other non meaty junk because I'm not a big meat eater.

I ate and chatted with people. Cassie and Bridget talked through the whole meal and Henry entertained the twins. They got along very well.

Then came time for the cake. I was bouncing with excitement. I happily cut a piece from the monstrous cake.

I sat with our huge piece of cake. With everyone watching me, I cut the small triangular piece off the end, brought it toward his mouth but, at the last minute, smashed the cake on his nose. Then the room and me burst put laughing at Reid's confused look. I should have paid attention better because I felt something hit my cheek.

I put my fingers up to it and saw icing when I brought them back down.

I narrowed my eyes.

I went to throw some more when Cassie grabbed my arm and said," Let's not turn this into a food fight."

I pouted. I forked up a large handful of cake and smashed it into his mouth, and then doing the same to myself.

"I love cake!" I exclaimed leaning back in my chair.

Now the toasting.

Ethan and Cassie argued for a whole minute about who got to go first. Eventually, I got bored and just did enny menny miny now like how most 3 year olds solve situations. Ethan won.

Ethan happily stood and said," Well, Hello, I'm Ethan, I was their best friend throughout school, college, even afterward and to be truthful, I've been waiting for this day since they were, what, 21 and I was 23. I'm standing here 10 years later saying it took you long enough and I hope you have a great life together."

I laughed. Ah, Ethan, can't say something unless there is something rude to balance it out.

Cassie stood up and smiled at everyone.

"Hey, I'm Cassie, Hannah adopted me when I was 10. She has been my best friend and my mom for 6 years. I've never seen her happier than when she was with Reid. And I've heard stories about them from when they were younger and they sound so cute. So good luck is what I suppose most people would say but I'd rather just do this," she put her glass of grape juice down(She's 15, almost 16. She doesn't need wine) and wraps her arms around us, hugging us, then saying," I love you!"

Lots people wanted to speak. Ethan wanted to go again and tell a funny story. I said no.

As the guests spoke, my eyes wandered and stopped on a man and a woman standing in the door way of the large outdoor tent. It took a me a minute to realize who they were but then it hit me. I mean I had to use my CIA access to find them but I knew they would want to see this.

I smiled at Jason Gideon and Elle Greenaway. _ Spencer's POV

Hannah was so beautiful with that dress on and a huge smile on her face.

Luke, Hannah's eldest brother, gad just finished his toast. He was the last to go. Cassie jumped up and said," Okay, time for the bride and grooms first dance. Now, my mom refuses to have everyone stare at her while she dances, so grab a partner and hit the floor," then she grabbed her cousin, Brendon (Alexa's son if you don't remember) and took off toward the dance floor.

Hannah and I linked arms and headed toward the dance floor with Garcia and Morgan following.

Hannah turned to Garcia,"Why does it feel like Cassie knows about weddings than I do? I keep waiting for her to tell me what to do next."

Garcia chuckled.

We were pulled into the middle of the dance by Cassie and Garcia, forced to dance. I just wrapped my arms around her waist and she my neck. We swayed back and forth to the slow song.

We didn't do much but sway back and forth, spinning around a few times. Hannah rested her head on my chest. We danced a few more songs before Cassie, sounding a lot like Hannah, yelled,"Now, it's time for the father-daughter dance."

Hannah ran over Morgan, exclaiming," Remember, you're my pretend dad for the night!"

I felt a hand tab my shoulder. I turned to see Cassie with Johanna on her hip.

"Father-daughter," she said handing me Johanna. She started to walk away but I stopped her.

She turned, confused.

"I consider you a daughter too, Cassie."

Cassie smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder, took Johanna's in her other. I held Johanna in one arms and put my other Cassie's shoulder. It was an odd position but it worked.

"I'm really happy you got married to my mom. I really meant what I said when that I've never seen her happier than with you," She smiled

A few songs later, Cassie let go and ran to the table again.

"Hey people," she cupped her hands around her mouth," It is now time for mother-son dance."

I was about to go sit down when someone tapped me on the shoulder for what felt like the second time that night. I turned to see Hannah standing there with Jason in her arms and another women standing in beside her. My mother. Only it didn't look like my mother. Her hair was slightly longer and reached her shoulders. She wore a long sleeve floor length champagne colored dress. Her hair was brush. She looked very... normal.

"Don't worry. She has a nurse here just in case she doesn't feel good," Hannah pointed to the woman sitting in the corner in a nurse uniform and holding a bag that most likely held medical supplies. Hannah picked up Johanna and took off.

My mom took my hands and we sorta just stood swaying.

"I just can't believe my little boy is married," she said.

"Er, mom, I'm 31. I'm not quite little anymore."

"You'll always be my little boy," she countered.

We didn't talk after that, just danced. My mother and I. I never thought this moment would happen. Me getting married and dancing with my mother. _ Gideon's POV

After a few songs of the mother-son dance, as the young girl called it, the bride came over to me.

She was a very pretty woman. Curly blonde hair, large grayish-blue eyes framed by thick, long, black eyelashes. Curvy figure, short but thin. She had a kind, round face and perfect smile with straight, white teeth. Perfect nails, trimmed hair, she probably has money, very kind. Something in her eyes told me she was smart. Confident posture, cleverness in her eyes, and the closed look on her face, as though to give away her secrets, she probably has a good job that makes her important and strong yet secretive.

I had to stop myself because I realized I was profiling her.

She sashayed over toward Elle and I, balancing to toddlers on her wide hips.

She smiled and said," Uh, hello."

I almost held my hand out but realized she was holding children. Elle just gave a small wave.

"You,"she said, nodding her head toward me," obviously are Jason Gideon and you, "nodding to Elle," are Elle Greenaway. I'm Hannah Lis-er-Reid. Gonna have to get used to saying that."

She seemed to not now what to say.

I decided to not leave her there, so I say," You got Reid's mom here? I didn't know you could get patients out of the hospital."

Hannah got a far away look on her face,"Yeah. But when I told them her son was getting married, they were so excited, they just let her go. Over half the nurses were volunteering to come with her but Jackie won. "

Elle had a small smile.

"Won what? Did they have a competition? It would be fun to see nurses try to wrestle one and other."

Hannah laughed," It could have escalated to that but they just went with the "bubble gum, bubble gum in a dish" thing. Seriously it took like three hours."

I felt the smallest smile on my face. I rarely smiled these days. Hannah seemed like a very smart and bubbly person, very good for Spencer. I approved of them together. She made him happy from what I could tell. Reminded me of Sarah and I. I hope nothing ever happened to this woman.

The boy she was holding hiccuped.

"These your kids?" I asked.

She nodded," Johanna," she said, gesturing to the girl. She had curly red hair and brown eyes. Reid's eyes. It hit me that this was Spencer's children. I never thought of Reid having kids," and," she paused," Jason," she gestured to the boy. His hair was brown but other than that, he and his sister were identical. Then I realized what she said. I felt touched that Reid named his son after me.

"We compromised for these names. I picked out hers and he his," she turned to Elle," he wanted to name her after you."

Elle smiled happily.

"Hannah," someone called.

"Gotta go," she smiled, waved, and hurried over to a tall blonde woman who looked a lot like her.

Elle turned to me.

"She was interesting. I hope they are happy together," she patted me on the shoulder and walked out of the large tent. I gave Reid one last look. Hannah and him were dancing again. His hands on her waist, her arms around his neck, and head on his chest. I followed Elle out the door. _ Spencer's POV

Now everyone was just dancing on the dance floor. Morgan and Garcia, Hotch and Beth, J.J. and Will. Cassie was dancing with Henry, Jason, Jack, and Johanna. They all danced in a circle. Everyone was laughing and having fun.

Suddenly, the song changed. It was a slow song but then it became an average paced, cheerful song. Hannah grinned," I love this song!"

She sang along under her breath while swaying back in forth in a much faster pace then before with her hands swinging above her head. She wasn't the only one. Just about all of the women were doing it. Cassie was showing the little kids to do it but they were a bit over excitable about moving their hands.

I shook my head.

Hannah danced went around the room, dancing with nearly everyone.

When she made if back to me, she was so tired from dancing that she just leaned on me and I did all the work.

Cassie clapped her hands and yelled," Hey, all the men and married women clear the dance floor because it is time for the bouquet toss," she hurried over to the crowd of women on the dance floor.

Hannah stood on the edge of the platform that the table sat on. She turned her back and threw the bouquet over her head. The women pushed and shoved for it. Hannah had just turned to see it land in her sister's open hands. Everyone stopped pushing and shoving and walked off dejectedly. Alexa stood perfectly still, surprised, her mouth pulled into a perfect O.

Cassie jumped back up and said," Now for the garter toss. Single men get on the dance floor because whoever catches the garter gets to dance with my beautiful aunt," she said gesturing to Alexa. A bunch of men scrambled onto the dance floor.

"That means all men who aren't married," Cassie said, looking pointedly at Hotch, who had Beth clinging to his arm. He walked slowly toward the floor.

I turned to Hannah, who was sitting patiently in a chair. I had been dreading this part and Hannah knew it, telling by the devilish smirk on her face.

"Did you know that the bridal garter tradition originated in England during the 14th century. It was believed that having a piece of the bride's wedding dress would bring good luck to whomever obtained the piece of the dress. The bridal gowns were torn at by guests at the wedding. To keep the bridal gown intact, brides begin wearing separate garters to give to the wedding guests," I rambled.

Hannah's smirk grew," Stalling isn't going to make it go away."

I sighed and got down on one knee. Luckily, her chair was behind a table, so most people couldn't see us very well. Hannah stuck her leg out. I grabbed her leg and slid my hand up until I felt the garter on her thigh. I pulled it delicately down her leg and over her heels.

"See, it wasn't that hard," she squeezed my shoulder.

I hurriedly just sling-shot the garter at the crowd. The men grabbed for it. Hotch stood at the edge of the group. It landed in Ethan's hands. He looked shocked but then turned and winked at Alexa, who blushed. Ethan was always very charming and handsome.

They danced on the floor with other couples around.

After that, everyone danced around and drank. Cassie entertained the kids with the help of her cousins, Brendon, who she got along with the most, and Sandra, who loves children.

It was very fun. Hannah and I danced around, switching partners with other people but always finding our way back. Hannah was laughing and hiccupping from the wine, dizzy from dancing.

Hannah and I danced farther away from the crowd. Hannah had her head rest on my chest but lifted it up and looked over my shoulder. Her mouth made a perfect O shape, identical to the one her sister made. I turned and saw someone I didn't expect to see. My father.

"Hello, Spencer," he said," And is that little Hannah Lisbon? The girl you used to hang out with."

Hannah stepped around me.

"Not so little anymore, Mr. Reid."

He smiled," Yeah, you certainly changed. Last time I saw you, you are wearing glasses, a bit chubby, and very short."

"Yeah, well models have to be tall, thin, and wear contacts. I do 2 of those. Still never got that height."

"Model? Wow," he said, surprised.

"/CIA Agent. Don't forget that."

William's eyebrows shot up.

"Well, I can't stay long but I wanted to congratulate you two," he gave us a small wave.

"Thank you," I said. He look surprised that I even talked. Hannah waved to him as he walked off.

Hannah smiled," That wasn't that bad, was it."

I just gave her a small smile and we continued dancing.

Cassie got up on the platform again, smiling," Sorry to ruin all the fun but it's getting late, so it's time for the last dance and then the bride and groom's exit."

Hannah wrapped her arms around my neck and rested get head on my chest.

We danced slowly, peacefully to the song.

Cassie stopped the song and said," Now leaving the wedding as a married couple, Hannah and Spencer Reid."

Hannah and I linked arms and walked to the house. We walked delicately up the stairs to our room. We weren't going to have a honeymoon. Hannah didn't mind and we both had very important jobs. And children we couldn't bear to leave. So we just went upstairs to get ready for bed.

Hannah flopped on the bed, kicking off the heels. I pulled off shoes and left them by the door. I took off my jacket and tie. Hannah just laid on our bed while I got into my blue pajama pants and a gray shirt. Hannah sat up when I was done.

"Spencer, can you help me out of this dress?"

Hannah stood up and turned around. I pulled the zipper down on the dress and helped her out of it. I blushed when I realized all she was wearing was a blue thong. She didn't seem to notice. She ran over to my drawer and pulled out a blue t-shirt that I usually wear with my sweater vest. She pulled it on and it stopped a little above mid-thigh. I blushed as she leaned up to kiss me and her, er, chest pressed against me.

Hannah pulled me over to the bed and went to our usual sleeping position.

I thought she was asleep but she spoke up and said," Reid, I was thinking. I think we should move to a more comfortable house. I mean we are going to have 4 children and a large mansion is not a good place to raise children. I was thinking a large house in a neighborhood," it all came out very fast and took me a minute to processes. Then I realized she said 4 children.

"Hannah," I said cautiously," Are you pregnant?"

She looked up at me with her big eyes and nodded.

I wrapped my arms even tighter around her and kissed her forehead.

"I just hope it's one this time," I said. Hannah giggled and kissed me on the lips before snuggling in my arms. I fell asleep soon after. I was the first time we slept in a bed as a married couple. _ Hey! Love this chapter! Super sorry it took so long. Review if you like.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello, everyone! I apologize for not updating for sooooo long! I hate being one of those authors who take a long time to update but I've had severe writer's block. And I have a new obsession. I love the T.V. show Austin and Ally and the bands R5 and One Direction. I still absolutely love Criminal Minds. Instead of MGG, I've decided to move closer to my age. I'm now absolutely in love with Ross Lynch and Louis Tomlinson. Well more like infatuation. Anyway-

This will be the epilogue, soooo I hope you like it.

Time Skip: 15 years _ No one's POV

Hannah Reid sat up in her bed and walked to the bathroom of her new house. After her and Spencer had their son, Michael, they moved to a cozier house and that helped when their last child, Danielle, came along.

She frowned at the crows feet by her eyes and the smile lines on her faces.

Spencer came up behind her.

"I feel old," she said.

"You're only 48," he laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'll be 49 in 2 months."

"You don't look it."

"I love you!"

He laughed again.

"But Spencer, I mean, Jason is getting his 2nd degree, Johanna's training for the Olympics, Michael is halfway for through his first degree, and Danielle on her last year of high school. Cassie is 34, married truth her 6 year old daughter, Katie and 4 year old son, Mark," she sighed, leaning in his chest. She hasn't gotten any taller than was at 32.

"Yeah but Jason and Jo are 17, Micheal is 15, and Danielle 14. They aren't that old. Danielle's the same age you were when you graduate. Cassie was adopted and is only 15 years younger than you ," Spencer said, still laughing at his insecure wife.

She just stuck her tongue out at him and went to make breakfast.

"You're still as beautiful as you were at 27," he called after her.

"Yeah, yeah."

Hannah made them a yummy breakfast and got into her purple minivan she bought when they moved to the new home and had more children. She sold most of her cats and gained quite a lot for it. Hannah quit her job at the CIA and her modeling agency. She then started teaching English at the local high school.

Spencer still works at Quantico. Hotch had retired about 4 years ago and Rossi passed on 2 years ago. Morgan runs the unit and they got 3 new recruits. Alex Blake still works there along with Garcia and JJ. The 3 new recruits Kaylee Evans, Samuel Maury, and Fredrick Peterson are phenomenal at their job and are doing excellent.

Cassie is a surgeon at a hospital and her husband,Taylor, is a therapist. Her daughter, Katie is very bright and sooo sweet. She is so bubbly and kind, a bit like Hannah actually. Mark is deaf but Hannah, Spencer, all the Reid children, and Taylor know sign language. Katie and Mark himself are in the process of learning.

Morgan got married to a lovely woman named Marissa and they have 3 kids. Caroline, Dominic, and Jordan are very good kids. Caroline, 12, loves to sing and is learning to play guitar. Dominic, 9, is a promising basketball player. And lastly, Jordan is great with technology, thanks to Auntie Garcia.

Garcia has a happy ending as well. She got married to a guy named Harry. She has twin daughters,12, Charisma and Charity. Charisma is bubbly, outgoing, loves color, butterflies, and, you guessed it, technology, and just life itself. Charity is more shy and reserved. She writes stories and sings in a diary she takes everywhere and let's no one touch. She let Hannah touch it once but Hannah always gets on well with children. The twins and Caroline are the best of friends at school. All the kids ate friends as they all go to the same school. They are all quite friendly and popular.

JJ and Will stayed together forever and Henry got 2 younger siblings. MacKayla and Peter. MacKayla,15, is like a little JJ in looks but is just so why amd quiet. Peter,13, is very giving and forever cheerful. Henry is going to Yale as Reid promised to help him in. Hannah and Spencer, both, wrote a letter of recommendation. Yale took him in with a snap if your fingers.

Lastly, Jack Hotchner is happily working as an intern in a well respected law firm. He's planning on proposing to his girlfriend as soon as he gets a good promotion.

So basically, they all lived happily ever after as the big large family that they are. They are lucky Hannah came along or none of it would have happened.

The End. _ A/N: Thank you all for reading my story. I never thought it would be this popular. I want to make a shout out to Kiba515. She was very kind and supportive during the story and I thank her for that. Bye! :D


End file.
